JourJ HeureH
by Hisokaren
Summary: Y’en a pas pour une fois. Sachez seulement, qu’on peut s’attendre à tout avec une autatrice à court d’idées lol… Je fais pitié, vraiment. Ou sinon, dites-vous simplement que l'Habit ne fait PAS le moine n.n...
1. Chapter 1

_Auteuse _: Moua ! n.n...

_Titre _: Jour-j. Heure-h.

_Base _: Harry Potter avec les participations de Akon « Bananza », Peter André « Mystirious Girl », du mec qui chante « Bomba » lol et de la géniale Pink « U and Ur hand ».

_Résumé _: Y'en a pas pour une fois. Sachez seulement, qu'on peut s'attendre à tout avec une _autatrice_ à court d'idées lol… Je fais pitié, vraiment. (C'est toi ou c'est nous qui fait pitié ?)

_Genre _: **Yaoï, Slash (donc homophobes du balai) ROMANCE – HUMOUR - UA **

_Couples _: **Il y en a pleins, dont un qui devrait vous donner envie de me trucider héhé… Dois-je vraiment m'en réjouir ? n.n''**

_Disclaimer _: Appartiennent à JKR n.n... SAUF HARRY et Hélène ! Ils sont à MOUA héhé ! n.n… Les chansons sont à leurs auteurs respectifs. (_**NdVif **__: Hum hum… je pense que tu te trompes là… Harry l'est à MOUA ! __**Ndla **__: Lol… Tu verras bien que j'ai raison n.n… héhé._)

_Statu _: **2-Shot délire ! **

_Rating _: **M**

_Note _: Salut les gens !

Voilà ce qui peut sortir d'un esprit avili par le manque flagrant d'inspiration. Tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense, si tant est que je puisse utiliser ce terme, c'est que c'est tordu lol… Très tordu, mais pas tordu dans le sens de tordu hein, c'est tordu dans le sens de ben… Euh… Tordu ? lol. Bah j'arrête là, parce que je m'enfonce. (_**NdVif **__: En effet oui… tu t'enfonces !_)

Vous verrez bien à la lecture et souvenez-vous bien d'un truc en lisant… « **L'habit ne fait pas le moine **» héhé…

_**Note Bis **_: Alors, petite info. Je poste cette fiction, et ensuite je me remets à celles que j'ai laissées en suspend. Et je vous souhaite à tous et toutes : **UNE BONNE ANNEE 2008**, en retard je sais. Le retard est récurrent chez moi, vous ne trouvez pas ? Lol… Y'a pas de quoi en rire, je sais HK rougit

**MA VIF **: Si tas pas compris c'est normal lol… Tu verras à la lecture n.n… Merci ! Kissouxxxx (_**NdVif **__: Pfiou, je me croyais anormale là !_)

_**JOUR-J. HEURE-H. **_

**Trois semaines avant noël. Boîte de nuit du quartier huppé de Londres. **

_**BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMBBBBAAAAAAAAAA...**_

_**Sensual !**_

_**Un mobimiento sensual !**_

_**Sexy !**_

_**Un momibiento muy sexy !**_

« YEAH ! J'adore cette chanson ! Tu viens danser Draco ? »

Assis au bar, son verre de Kir Royal dans une main, le blond considéra un moment la piste de danse. Trois loups à gauche, deux harpies à droite, un mec pas net dans le fond et une bande d'adolescentes en chaleur au centre… Ce qui faisait à peu de choses près, onze prédateurs potentiels prêt à lui sauter dessus au moindre geste de sa part.

Pas moyen, non.

« Désolé Darling. »

Une moue adorable de son ami et un rapprochement stratégique de sa part. Une main coquine sur la nuque et l'autre, caressante, qui se posa sur les pecs taillés au laser que laissait entrevoir la chemise ouverte.

« Pourquoiiiiii ? »

Draco retint un sourire.

_Darling_ n'était pas du genre à se faire mettre dans le vent, surtout quand il était déchaîné comme ça. Il voulait danser et il le voulait avec Draco. Génie de la négociation oblige, il allait utiliser ses charmes, pour arriver à ses fins.

« Parce que je tiens à protéger ma vertu. »

« Tu parles de celle que tu as perdue à quatorze ans ? » (_**NdVif **__MDR_)

Le sourire s'échappa et se transforma même en gloussement, mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant que le blond capitulait. Au contraire, c'était plutôt la réponse implicite, celle qui dit « je m'en carre de ton avis, chéri. Mon cul m'appartient et j'en fais ce que je veux. ».

_Darling _était au courant, ouais. Il connaissait bien son blondinet, depuis le temps, mais lâcher l'affaire n'était pas son genre, et ça, Draco le savait aussi.

« Allez, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, Draco. Tu devrais plutôt être flatté d'attirer autant l'attention, n'est pas dieu grec qui veut, tu sais ? »

« Et tu en sais quelque chose. Il y a au moins, quatre mecs qui mâtent allègrement ton arrière-train, et trois nanas qui sont à la limite de jouir tellement elles se tripotent en te regardant. »

« Sur une moyenne d'environs cent personnes dans la boîte, c'est peu, je trouve. »

Un sourire pervers de _Darling _et Draco leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Son pote était vraiment, incorrigible. En même temps, s'il l'avait attiré avec lui en boîte, ce n'était sûrement pas pour faire de la figuration. Il le connaissait bien son petit brun. Débridé, indécent, allumeur… C'était l'archétype même du mec de boîte. Celui qui s'amuse à faire baver son public, pour mieux les assécher sur la fin. Il choisissait, prenait, s'éclatait et jetait sans remords le lendemain.

Draco ne comptait plus le nombre d'âmes en peine que _Darling_ avait abandonnée dans les chambres d'hôtel. Les victimes pensaient « pour toujours » quand lui pensait « pour ce soir ».

Les plans culs, _Darling _connaissait bien. Il mettait le feu, il avait le feu et pas qu'aux fesses le démon. Il adorait le jeu de la séduction outrancière mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était d'entraîner Draco avec lui. Toutefois, le blond aussi expansif soit-il, n'avait pas le même goût que son ami pour les bains de foule et le sauna façon odeur de transpiration. Se faire peloter pendant qu'il se lâchait sur la piste, très peu pour lui.

Son feu à lui, c'était la séduction version 007. Classe, brûlant, sensuelle… Le truc qui attise et qui pousse le papillon à vouloir se griller les ailes. Le mystère et la curiosité, c'était le cocktail gagnant. Pour ça, pas besoin de se trémousser au beau milieu d'une meute en chaleur qui levait la queue et se grattait l'oreille dès qu'il apparaissait.

« _Ça_ je connais et tu connais aussi, repris _Darling_. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. J'ai envie Draco… Viens avec moi, steuplé. »

_Darling _s'était collé tout contre lui, s'incrustant impudiquement entre ses cuisses, se faisant charmeur au possible. Enjôleur, tentateur comme le serpent qu'il était et Draco n'était malheureusement pas fait de marbre.

Chemise en mousseline noire déboutonnée jusqu'au nombril percé, jean bleu taille basse et regard de braise… _Darling _n'était définitivement pas du menu fretin. Il avait un corps à tomber, et même s'il était son pote et clairement pas le type de Draco, le blond sentait clairement sa fuite en avant.

« _Viens_ pour moi… »

Sûr qu'il allait venir s'il continuait de se frotter contre lui comme ça. En même temps, _Darling_ aussi était sur la sellette. C'était un fait et même s'il était inutile d'en faire état, Draco détestait se sentir seul.

« Tu bandes. »

« Toi aussi, et je te jure de ruiner ton joli pantalon en cuir si tu refuses de bouger ton petit cul de grec. »

« J'suis pas grec Nev'. » (_**NdVif **__: oO ! __**Ndla **__: Et de une lol. Une surprise !_)

_Darling, alias_ Nev', accentua un peu plus la pression et le plan frotti-frotta les fit soupirer tous les deux.

« Mais t'es homo, c'est tout comme. Et tu n'es pas vierge non plus amour de moi, alors fait pas ton constipé et lâche toi. Parce que si t'es pas grec, j'suis pas eunuque non plus et j'te jure qu'à ce rythme c'est moi qui lâche le leste et tu pourras dire adieu à ton pantalon. »

Draco sentit la purée monter et capitula. Ce pantalon lui avait coûté la peau des fesses, et même si, là tout de suite, Nev' lui donnait envie de le ruiner, il n'avait pas dépensé ses sous pour rien. Surtout que le pantalon en cuir n'était plus remboursable.

« Okay, j'abandonne, soupira-t-il. Mais je te préviens, je sens une main baladeuse sur mon postérieur et je me tire. »

Nev' sourit, tous les crocs à l'air.

« J'espère plutôt que tu te fasses tirer, au moins ça délogera le balai que t'as dans le cul. »

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Ça veut dire qu'à l'époque j'étais pas obligé de câliner popaul pour que tu ramène tes fesses sur la piste de danse. T'es devenu frigide depuis qu'Harry t'as largué. »

_Oops_. Sujet sensible.

Nev' le sentit au regard meurtrier que lui lança Draco.

Le blond avait flashé sur un beau salaud, mais ça il ne le savait pas encore, tout comme il ne savait pas qu'il allait réellement tomber amoureux de lui. En même temps, quand Cupidon se pointe, ce n'est pas pour la beauté intérieure qu'on craque en premier, faut pas se leurrer non plus. Et Harry, même s'il était moche de l'intérieur, à l'extérieur, mère nature avait fait du bon boulot, quoi. ( _**NdVif **__: Pff Vif boude Harry l'est pas un salaud ok ? J'espère que c'est ici que l'habit ne fait pas le moine . __**Ndla **__: LOL_)

Grand, brun, une coupe de cheveux à la Will Turner, un regard affolant et un sourire à la Cloney, Harry était carrément le genre de Draco.

Malheureusement ça c'était fini quand Harry était allé voir ailleurs si popaul n'y était pas, et du coup, Draco déprimait dans son coin. Raison pour laquelle Nev' avait décidé de le sortir un peu, car selon lui, rien ne valait un bon plan baise pour oublier. Néanmoins, fallait se lever tôt pour arriver à la cheville d'Harry. Un connard de première oui, mais son titre de roi du pieu, il ne l'avait pas volé.

Nev' se contenta d'ignorer les lances que lui jetait les yeux gris de son pote. Draco avait compris…

Même si à la base le plan, c'était de ne pas se faire choper. En même temps, il lui fallait peut-être un petit électrochoc pour se réveiller. Nev' voulait retrouver son Dragon blond, celui qui surfait sur les mêmes ondes que lui avant Harry.

« Sûr que toi tu as oublié ce que c'était depuis que ton prof de fitness t'as écartelé la première fois hein ? répliqua Draco acerbe. »

Nev' soupira.

« Okay, un point partout. Qui dit premier amour dit forcément premier chagrin d'amour, mais tous les premiers ont un dernier. Et ce soir, justement c'est le moment idéal pour avancer et oublier ce gros con d'avocat. »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Tous les _premiers_ ont un _dernier _? »

« … Ouais bon, la psychologie, ça n'a jamais été mon fort et tu le sais. Le plus important c'est que tu aies compris. C'est vrai quoi, j'ai pratiquement dû te menacer pour que tu m'accompagnes ici ce soir. C'est abuser, je trouve. »

« Mais c'est ce que tu as fait Nev', dois-je te le rappeler ? C'était soit ça, soit le dîner de ta tata Marta à l'autre bout de je-ne-sais quel trou perdu d'Angleterre. »

« Ah oui ? »

Draco lui lança un regard inquisiteur et Nev se souvient brusquement de sa tata Marta.

Cette fameuse tata imaginaire qui vivait à Perpette les oies, mais qu'il avait dû emmener trois fois à l'hôpital pour une ablation du rein gauche, quand il lui arrivait de manquer les cours. Ou encore, quand l'un de ses ex un peu trop collant lui demandait un rancard qu'il devait malheureusement refuser parce que la tata justement fêtait ses 90 ans, le même jour à la même heure, et bien d'autre plans douteux qui faisait de tata Marta sa meilleure complice…

Cette tata donc, vachement malade mais vachement immortelle aussi à qui à force, on avait enlevé trois reins gauches et qui fêtait son anniversaire au moins quatre fois par ans… Ahem.

« Aah oui ! s'exclama-t-il hypocritement. Cette tata-là…. »

« Est-ce que tu m'as ment… »

« MAIS BON, ce n'était pas le sujet à la base. Alors maintenant, on passe, et tu me fais danser. »

Draco leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, mais se laissa avec plus ou moins de complaisance tirer sur la piste par celui qu'il considérait comme son bourreau à l'heure actuelle.

Et dire que la soirée venait à peine de commencer…

Tout à l'heure Nev' avait parlé d'une moyenne de cent personnes dans la boîte. Quand on sait qu'elle peut en accueillir facilement le triple, et que déjà la moitié des présents reluquait les deux amis, Draco pouvait déjà anticiper la suite des évènements… Parce que même s'il avait très envie de s'enfuir, il n'avait pas le cœur à abandonner l'un de ses meilleurs amis en boîte. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé de quoi se mettre sous la dent.

Pff…

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

_**Girl when I look at you Ooh I fall in love**_

Une demi-heure qu'il y était et il en avait ras la casquette. Il ne s'était pas trompé, parce que dès qu'il avait eu le malheur de poser son pied gauche sur la piste, toute une bande de vautours avait aussitôt suivi. Depuis, les mains baladeuses et autres joyeusetés faisaient de lui leurs quatre heures. Et pourtant, il n'était pas l'heure de goûter.

Entre les mâts qui pointaient à l'entrée de son port et les décolletés fruits de la passion, version _pastèque-only_, il en avait eu pour tous les goûts et toutes les couleurs. Et même s'il avait réussi à empêcher les bateaux d'accoster et les salades de fruits de le gaver, il n'en restait pas moins que certains tentaient encore et toujours leurs chances. Après tout, si lui ou elle ne lui plaît pas, pourquoi pas moi ? Et ouais… Il y en avait toujours un ou une pour se croire au-dessus de la masse. Malheureusement ou heureusement pour eux selon les points de vue, le seul qui aurait pu faire la différence avait largué sa cargaison dans un autre port.

Connard !

En bref, c'était mort quoi, mais essayez donc de le leur faire comprendre. Particulièrement quand ils ont tous plus ou moins cuvé au Whisky Coca, euh pardon, _Whisky_ _Coke_, parce que ça fait américain, et qu'être américain ça fait cool. Ça fait plus dans le vent.

Ouais, mais en attendant le vent c'est toi qui le prends, songea Draco en repoussant un énième assaillant.

« Désolé mon gars, mais même Frankenstein est plus mignon que toi ! Dégage ! »

Le « plus moche que Frankenstein » s'en alla dépité. Petit, brun, gueule d'ange aux grands yeux bleus pétillants, et coupe de cheveux à la Bill des Tokio Hotel dans ses jeunes années, le mec était pas laid. Donc Draco avait exagéré ouais, mais les mains baladeuses et le style minet de vingt-cinq ans alors qu'il en avait largement dix de moins, c'était pas son trip. Encore moins les « _Ohouo Ohouooooo Mystirious girl…_ » bavés dans son oreille. PD okay, mais fallait pas le confondre avec Chouchou non plus.

La blondeur et le côté maghrébin en moins.

Et puis, il tapait pas dans le mac des _mineurs_… Non mais.

_**Ohouo Ohouooooo Mystirious girl…**_

_**I wanna get close to you…**_

Pff… En plus il avait horreur de cette chanson.

Un vieux tube mignon quand on avait encore de l'acné sur le bout du nez, mais pas quand on avait passé la puberté quoi. À treize ans c'est le genre de rythme imparable pour emballer –à condition de savoir danser bien sûr, ce ne sont pas les manches à balais qui emballent c'est connu- mais à vingt-six, on était censé être passé à autre chose. Même si le chanteur n'était pas laid. Un peu relou okay, mais moche, que nada Monsieur. Héhé.

Mais bon, les relous canons qui chantaient des tubes nazes, y'en avaient des tonnes sur terre et s'il fallait se déhancher sur chacune de leur chanson, appelé plus communément tube de l'été, au bout d'un moment, on aurait plus de hanches pour le faire.

C'est ce à quoi songea Draco, alors qu'il observait Nev' avec son nouveau jouet.

Un grand brun au regard sombre et à l'allure un peu sévère. Un torse tout en plaquette de chocolat couvert d'un t-shirt noir à col en V, laissant voir des bras musclés et un joli petit popotin moulé dans un jean taille basse, de la même couleur que son haut.

Hum, sur ce coup-là, son ami n'avait pas manqué de goût. « Joujou » était peut-être un poil trop vieux, mais il était du genre entretenu et au vu du regard extatique que lui lançait Nev', il assurait. Même s'il se balançait au rythme de Peter André. Comme quoi, si le danseur était bon, la musique pouvait paraître un peu moins relou.

En tout cas, Nev' avait l'air d'être entre de bonnes mains. Du coup, Draco pouvait s'éclipser sans craindre de quelconques représailles. Après tout, même s'il était presque convaincu que Tata Marta n'était qu'une pure invention, il ne pouvait pas non plus certifié qu'elle n'existait pas en chair et en os. Et un dîner chez la vieille tantine qui abuse de l'eau de Cologne ne le branchait pas particulièrement.

Le blond amorça donc son retour vers le bar et son cher verre de Kir, lorsque deux mains se posèrent sans pudeur sur sa taille. Il soupira et allait repousser son énième assaillant, quand il se sentit tiré en arrière, tout contre un corps chaud.

Il cligna un peu des yeux, surpris. La chemise du trouble fête était douce et surtout, sèche. Étonnant, mais très agréable de ne pas sentir un tissu trempé de sueur se coller à lui.

« S'il te plaît, entendit-il murmuré à son oreille, me laisse pas. J'ai attendu toute la soirée pour t'approcher… Accorde-moi cette danse. »

Le blond frissonna, bien malgré lui. La voix était grave sans être rauque, sensuelle sans être chargé d'un désir grossier, et chaude, chaude contre son oreille… Un mec réglo ? Enfin ?

Un petit sourire sincère fleurit sur ses lèvres, et il hocha la tête, sentant des lèvres contentes s'étirer sur sa peau. Il voulut se retourner, pour voir qui l'avait kidnappé ainsi, mais son inconnu raffermit sa prise autour de ses hanches, et Draco consentit légèrement troublé, à le laisser conduire la danse.

_**Ah-Aaah… Ah-Aaah… Ah-Aaah…**_

_**Hey Ladies, drop it down, just wanna see you touch the ground…**_

_**Don't be shy girl go Bananza**_

_**Shake ya body like a belly dancer…**_

La musique venait de changer, et Draco bénit le DJ. Il avait enfin choisi de mettre de la vraie musique… Rythmée, tonique sans être remue-tout, avec des touches de sensualités. Exactement le genre de musique que le blond aimait.

Et en plus, « trouble fête » semblait savoir bouger. Il s'était doucement rapproché de Draco, ses mains devenues lascives mais toujours sagement posées sur ses hanches et il ondulait lentement, suivant la cadence langoureuse de la musique.

Bientôt, le rythme changea et Draco très à l'aise, se surpris à passer ses mains sur la nuque de son danseur inconnu. Tiens ? Il avait le crâne rasé. Draco se demanda de quelle couleur pouvait être sa petite touffe ? Blonde ? Brune ? Rousse ? Pas rousse, supplia-t-il mentalement. Il avait fréquenté trop de rouquins dans sa vie, et il ne voulait pas sortir avec la copie conforme d'un Weasley… Même s'il les aimait bien.

Deux paumes caressantes glissèrent sur son ventre, et il oublia très vite ses cousins éloignés.

« J'espère que c'est moi qui occupe ainsi tes pensées, souffla l'inconnu alors qu'il remontait doucement son nez sur la base de son cou. »

_**Little touch is a ditty **_

_**Love to work the Kitty like purrrrrrr **_

_**She loves to stirr it up purrrrrrr **_

_**I can hear her purring up**_

Oh oui, cela donnait envie à Draco de ronronner aussi, mais fallait pas que « Trouble fête » s'y croit trop non plus.

« Ça ne fait même pas deux minutes qu'on danse ensemble et tu deviens déjà exigeant… Tu es culotté. »

« C'est en y allant au culot que j'ai gagné ma danse, répondit-il. Sans ça, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de t'approcher. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu devrais t'arrêter là alors… »

« Suis-je si mauvais danseur pour que tu penses à autre chose que mes mains posées sur toi ? »

Le ton de l'inconnu était à la fois boudeur et légèrement vexé, ce qui fit glousser blondinet.

« Comme je l'ai dit, ça ne fait que deux minutes, à toi de me prouver que tu assures… »

« T'inquiète, _j'assure_, répondit-il d'une voix devenue taquine. »

Un rire remonta la gorge de Draco, alors que son compagnon l'invitait à une danse un peu plus passionnée.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

C'était la sixième danse.

C'était toujours le même partenaire.

Draco était agréablement surpris par la tournure que prenaient les choses. La soirée avait commencé un peu en couille, mais le virage qu'il avait pris était loin de lui déplaire. Son beau « trouble fête » qui surprise-surprise était en réalité le mec pas net du début et dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, avait enchaîné danse sur danse, l'épuisant mais le ravissant également. Cela faisait longtemps que Draco ne s'était pas senti aussi bien et aussi… Frustré.

Oui, il était frustré. Un comble !

Surtout qu'en arrivant ici ce soir, Draco n'avait pas du tout songé à emballer et encore moins à se faire emballer. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas non plus pensé qu'il allait craquer face au charme ensorcelant de son « trouble fête ».

Un torse taillé dans la pierre, empaqueté dans une chemise de soie vert phtalo, des fesses rondes qui surplombait des cuissots de taureaux dans un pantalon en toile noir, un regard sombre et indéfinissable, un sourire colgate et tout ceci accompagné d'une coupe de cheveux à la Wentworth Miller, l'inconnu était plus qu'appétissant.

Un plat délicieux qui donnait l'eau à la bouche, oh oui, mais un plat frustrant parce qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser manger. Et pourtant, Draco avait pensé le contraire vu la manière dont il l'avait abordé… Manifestement, il s'était trompé, comme quoi tout le monde n'en voulait pas qu'à son cul.

Bien sûr, cette constatation l'avait d'abord troublé, puis contenté et enfin rassuré, mais maintenant ça le dérangeait fortement. Non pas qu'il veuille déroger à la règle de la séduction 007, mais plus il dansait avec lui, plus il le désirait.

Ce n'était plus d'une piste dont il avait envie mais d'un lit. Un grand King size qui pourrait les accueillir, son bel inconnu, lui et leurs ébats.

Mais voilà, « trouble fête » ne semblait pas être de cet avis. En fait, il ne semblait même pas y penser et c'est peut-être ça qui avait donné l'envie à Draco d'approfondir son interaction avec lui. Pour une fois qu'un mec correct l'abordait en boîte, il avait vraiment envie de prendre le serpent par la queue et de le secouer. Enfin, façon de parler évidemment, même siiiii…. Bref !

_**I'm not here for your entertainement**_

…

'_**Cos you know when it's over, before it begin**_

…

_**Just you and your hands tonight**_

Pff… Quel abrutit ce DJ…

Cela rendait la situation encore plus ironique si possible. Certes, sa situation à lui était différente, mais quand même… En être arrivé à ce point-là, c'était déprimant.

« Sept danses et tu penses encore à autre chose. C'est vexant tu sais ? Je n'ai donc pas fait mes preuves ? »

« Sept danses et je suis encore là, je pense que ça devrait répondre à ta question, répondit Draco en souriant. »

L'inconnu sourit lui aussi et plongea son nez dans le cou du blond.

« Même en sueur, tu sens très bon. »

Draco rougit, ravi.

« Merci, toi aussi. »

Ça c'était une ouverture où il ne s'y connaissait pas. Le blond s'approcha, tentateur et se colla contre lui.

« C'est mignon, quand tu rougis comme ça, tu me rappelles mon chat, susurra l'inconnu. »

« … »

Là, ça faisait VRAIMENT pitié…

Être comparé à un chat, alors qu'il lui faisait du rentre dedans, c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler la _lose_ totale.

Draco lui lança un regard froissé et l'inconnu gloussa.

« Il me fait ce regard aussi quand il n'a pas sa pâtée. C'est vraiment marrant. »

Et il se foutait de sa gueule en plus.

Okay. À ce rythme-là, Draco allait finir la soirée tout seul avec Blondipopaul et non, ça n'allait pas le faire.

Il voulait. Il aurait Monsieur Muscle.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, et passa délicatement sa langue sur ses lèvres, son regard anthracite bien planté dans celui, devenu tout à coup très sombre, de son cavalier.

« Je suis allergique aux chats, susurra-t-il avec douceur, et là, j'ai autre chose en tête… »

Draco senti avec satisfaction le corps de son futur amant –ouais, il avait quand même de l'assurance le blond- se tendre, et il en fut satisfait. Il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, lui fit-il comprendre en enlaçant sa nuque de ses doigts.

Monsieur Muscle déglutit.

« Tu… Tu sais, c'est vraiment dommage que tu n'aimes pas les chats, ce sont des animaux très sociables et très tendres quand ils le veulent. »

Le blond soupira intérieurement. C'est qu'il y tenait à son putain de chat !

« Écoutes, je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas les chats, j'ai dit que j'y étais allergique ! »

« Ah, c'est bête. Tu aurais adoré mon chat. »

BON.

Il était du genre lent à la détente le Monsieur Muscle là. Le blond décida de passer la seconde et de coller sa bouche contre celle de cet escargot, mais au même moment une main importune se posa sur l'épaule de son cavalier, qui se retourna aussitôt.

Draco fronça les sourcils, et remonta le long de la main manucurée pour tomber sur un visage d'ange aux yeux couleur de bois. Un beau blond furieux, semble-t-il.

« Oh salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais là…Humphf ? »

Enfin, pas si furieux que ça vu le baiser goulu que « salut » donnait à Monsieur Muscle.

Okay. Le message était passé, Draco n'allait pas insister.

Refroidis, contrarié et terriblement vexé, il lança un regard acéré au couple, et s'enfonça dans la foule.

Connard !

L'allumer pour rendre son petit ami jaloux, ça il n'y avait pas encore goûté.

Draco se rendit rapidement au bar, avala cul sec le reste de son Kir avant de chercher Nev' du regard. Il le trouva rapidement, collé contre une colonne avec la langue de « Joujou » profondément enfoncé dans la gorge. Il soupira. Au moins, son ami s'amusait bien lui et il aurait sa dose de galipette ce soir. Comme toujours.

Pff. La vie était tellement injuste parfois.

Dégoûté, le blond refusa le verre que le barman lui tendait, et quitta les lieux.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

**Deux semaines avant Noël. Grande surface du centre Londonien.**

_Ah Noël… _

_Une période de l'année vraiment magnifique. _

_Les commerçants sortent leurs plus belles décorations parant leurs boutiques de milles feux. Les rues embellies d'or et de rouge se gorgent de monde. Parmi tous ces gens, il y a les adolescents excités et joyeux, les maris généreux qui, pour une fois en plus d'offrir à leurs épouses un accès illimité à leur carte de crédit, portent les paquets sans grogner, et les éternels rires enchantés des enfants émerveillés courant de vitrines en vitrines. _

_Les sapins envahissent les marchés, l'odeur du bois coupé et des marrons tout chauds, embaume l'air, et les pères Noëls se font vendeur à la criée pour les œuvres caritatives. _

_C'est ça l'euphorie toute particulière qui s'empare des gens à l'approche de la date d'anniversaire du petit Jésus..._

« Ouais, une date dont tout le monde se fout, parce que trop occupé à lécher les bottes de cette espèce de vieux pédophile habillé en rouge, grommela un blond. »

« Le vieux quoi ? »

« Rien, rien ma puce. Va donc rejoindre papa à la table, ton parrain et moi nous arrivons tout de suite. »

« Oui, maman. »

Une fois la petite blonde éloignée, Pansy les poings sur les hanches, se tourna vers un Draco laconique et le fusilla du regard. Elle était manifestement très en colère.

« J'aimerais que tu te dispense de ce genre de commentaire devant ta nièce, le gronda-t-elle. »

_C'est pourquoi chers clients, en l'honneur de cet événement céleste, il est de notre devoir à tous de nous montrer généreux. Profitez donc de nos extraordinaires réductions sur le kilo de brocolis et sur notre Papier toilette cent pourcent douceur. Moins quarante pourcents chers clients, sautez sur l'occasion !_

« Pff, elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour entendre des âneries chérie, répondit-il en roulant des yeux. Y'a qu'à écouter les publicités à deux euros qui nous pompent l'air depuis tout à l'heure. Non mais, franchement, quand on connaît le budget dépensé pour ça, on se demande si la créativité n'a pas craqué son slip. Et pour en revenir à ce que tu disais, tout le monde sait que le père noël est un vieux pervers ! »

Pansy leva les yeux en l'air, soupirant d'un air désespéré.

« Tu es vraiment impossible Drake. Je sais que papa t'a foutu la trouille à l'époque mais bon, voilà quoi, c'est du passé. On avait cinq ans à l'époque et je te le répète, il ne cherchait pas à te peloter, il essayait de choper ta chaussette. Chaussette que tu étais censé accrocher à la cheminée, crétin. »

« Les faits sont là, chérie. Ma chaussette était sous mon oreiller, et ses mains sur mon popotin, répliqua le blond en haussant les épaules. »

« Déjà il ne pouvait pas le savoir et ensuite, mon père à toujours été myope, ça tu le sais très bien. Alors arrête un peu de dire des bêtises, surtout devant Hélène. Déjà que tu as définitivement brisé le mythe du lapin de pâque, ne t'en prends pas au père noël, compris ? »

Draco lui lança un regard surpris.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent. Rappel-moi qui a dit à Hélène que le lapin de pâque était un gros psychopathe qui bossait en douce pour les dentistes ? Hein ? Non seulement elle refuse de manger du chocolat depuis, mais en plus elle a une peur bleue des dentistes, et Théo te remercie pour ça d'ailleurs. Nous sommes allés le voir l'autre jour, et Hélène a bien failli lui faire perdre deux doigts… »

Cette fois Draco éclata de rire.

« J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire, mais franchement de quoi tu te plains hein ? Tu sais que quantité de maman rêveraient d'être à ta place ? Adieu caries, sans parler des calories, et puis ce n'est pas ça qui risque de faire baisser le chiffre d'affaires de Théo. Avec le popotin qu'il a, ce ne sont pas les clients qui lui manquent. Même les mémés lui font du gringue à notre apollon de dentiste. »

« Dans un sens, j'admets que tu as raison, mais ne sort pas du contexte tu veux ? Tu as parfaitement compris où je voulais en venir. Hélène est une petite fille. Elle vient tout juste d'avoir six ans et je ne veux pas que tu entortilles son esprit avec tes commentaires à la noix. La vérité est un concept encore trop éthéré pour les enfants de son âge et elle a besoin d'avoir des rêves pour grandir normalement. »

« Seigneur dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de t'offrir ce bouquin sur la psychologie enfantine pour ton anniversaire ? Y'a pas, j'ai dû fumer ce jour-là. »

La remarque eut le mérite de faire sourire la jeune maman, et Draco s'en félicita. Il connaissait suffisamment son ami d'enfance pour savoir qu'elle devenait extrêmement tatillonne au sujet de sa fille, particulièrement lorsqu'il était question d'éducation. Hélène était une enfant aimée, sans aucun doute, mais pas vraiment désirée au début. Pansy n'avait que dix-neuf ans, quand elle apprit de la manière la plus informelle qui soit, qu'elle allait avoir un bébé.

Les éternelles nausées matinales… Alarmantes lorsque l'on savait qu'une gueule de bois n'en était pas la cause.

À l'époque, la jeune femme était du genre immodérée, une étudiante libertine sans trop de scrupule qui aimait s'amuser et qui se foutait royalement du _qu'en-dira-t'on_. Le nombre de ses partenaires se comptaient par dizaines et son ouverture d'esprit l'avait depuis toujours conduite à profiter de son indépendance et de sa liberté. Elle vivait au jour le jour, entre la fac et les boîtes de nuit, ne se refusant aucun des petits plaisirs que la vie pouvait lui offrir.

L'arrivée d'Hélène avait donc bouleversé son existence débridée et la jeune femme, avait pour la première fois de sa vie connu les affres des crises d'angoisse, liées à une maternité accidentelle et notamment au refus catégorique d'un père biologique d'être mêlé de près ou de loin à « toute cette foutue mascarade ».

C'est fou ce qu'une capote trouée pouvait causer comme problème.

Et puis Blaise était entré dans sa vie et Pansy avait lentement mais sûrement appris à devenir responsable. Elle était enfin devenue adulte. C'est pourquoi, en connaissance de cause, Draco ajouta avec un peu plus de sérieux cette fois :

« _T'inquiète-toi_ plus chérie, je laisse tombé le père Noël. La réputation du vieux pervers est sauve. »

Il sourit à la légère inspiration que venait de prendre Pansy. Terrain conquis, bataille gagnée. Il avait réussi à la rassurer… Mais Draco étant Draco, il ne put s'empêcher de l'enquiquiner encore un peu….

« Par contre, je ne te promets rien pour la petite souris… »

Ce qui lui valut une taloche bien sentie de la jeune femme, qui secouant la tête d'un air désespéré se décida à le tirer à sa suite, rejoignant son époux et sa fille qui les attendaient patiemment à la table du restaurant.

« Conversation édifiante d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, commenta Blaise avec un sourire en coin. »

« Que veux-tu, chéri, Draco a parfois besoin d'être remis sur le droit chemin, répondit Pansy. Il a la langue trop pendue. »

« Hey, ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'onde, se défendit le blond avec un rire. Et puis, c'est toi qui m'as invité à passer la journée avec vous, si je ne m'abuse. »

« En parlant de ça, repris Blaise, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de Neville et il nous invite chez sa grand-mère pour Noël. »

Pansy et Draco l'observèrent, perplexes.

« Chez cette marâtre, c'est une blague ? s'exclama Pansy. »

« La seule fois où cette espèce de vieille peau nous a reçu chez elle, c'était pour fêter les quatre ans de Nev' et encore, on a dû faire le ménage après, renchérit Draco. »

« J'ai pensé à la même chose que vous, répondit Blaise, mais apparemment sa grand-mère passera les fêtes en Floride avec son nouveau mari, et elle a accepté de lui prêter la villa. »

« Ah oui ? s'étonna Pansy. Visiblement, son mariage l'a beaucoup changé pour qu'elle accepte de laisser sa maison à Neville. Surtout quand on sait quel type de fête il est capable d'organiser. »

À ce moment, avec un naturel un peu effrayant, les trois amis s'accordèrent une minute de silence au souvenir de la dernière fête que Neville avait organisé. Une soirée toute simple qui, ils ne savaient pas comment, avait tourné en partouze avant de se finir en orgie au commissariat de police du coin. Ça, les policiers s'en souviendraient encore longtemps…

« En tout cas, je ne sais pas qui est ce charmant Monsieur mais il a le mérite d'avoir décoincé la mémé, repris Draco. »

« Ouais, on peut dire qu'il a de sacrées couilles-OUILLE-OUILLE ! Mais ça fait mal, chérie ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? »

Pansy, qui avait asséné une tape sur le crâne de son époux, lança un regard explicite vers sa fille qui observait l'échange avec les oreilles grandes ouvertes, et Blaise rougit, penaud.

« C'est quoi des couilles-ouilles-ouilles, papa ? demanda-t-elle, très intéressée. »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Blaise s'empourprait d'avantage, et que Draco éclatait de rire. Tout cela agrémenté du sourire angélique et plein d'innocence de la petite Hélène.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

« Siteuplaiiiiiiiiiit Parraaiiiiiiiiiiiin…. Viens avec mouaaaaaaa ! »

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt que j'aille t'acheter du chocolat ? tenta de négocier Draco en cherchant par tous les moyens à s'éclipser. »

« NAAAAN ! Je ne veux pas de chocolat ! Je veux que tu viennes avec moi ! répliqua la petite blonde les poings sur les hanches. En plus le chocolat c'est pas bon pour les dents, ajouta-t-elle gravement, ça fait aller chez le dentiste tu m'as dit ! »

Le blond soupira, et lança un regard suppliant aux parents, qui loin de se sentir concerné par la situation, lui souriait de manière sadique. Surtout Pansy dont le sourcil levé signifiait clairement « C'est de ta faute ! Fallait pas toucher au lapin de pâque, héhé ». Draco compris très rapidement, qu'il n'aurait pas d'aide de leur part.

Traîtres !

« Écoute Hélène, j'adorerais venir avec toi, mais j'ai des tonnes de cadeaux à acheter et je n'ai pas encore pris le tiens, repris-t-il avec un sourire crispé. »

Pendant une seconde, la mention d'un éventuel cadeau éclaira le regard de la petite fille et Draco cru un instant s'en être sorti. Malheureusement pour lui, Hélène avait hérité du caractère borné et volontaire de sa mère et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je m'en fiche de ton cadeau, je veux que tu viennes avec moi ! »

« Tu ne préfèrerais pas que ton papa ou ta maman, t'accompagne ? Tu sais, c'est… »

« Tu m'avais promis qu'on irait, Parrain ! T'es un menteur ! Je t'aime plus ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement en se détournant théâtralement de lui. »

Perdu, le blond ferma les yeux, son sourcil gauche tressautant nerveusement.

« Elle a raison Draco, intervint Blaise, tu lui avais promis de l'accompagner, hier. »

« Je sais, je sais, mais… »

« Pas de mais, Drake. Quand on fait une promesse, on la tient, le coupa Pansy. »

Le blond se redressa et le visage levé vers le ciel, il soupira profondément. Il vit du coin de l'œil une femme lui lancer un regard accusateur en secouant la tête, et plus loin une vielle grand-mère faisait de même alors que derrière un jeune père, son fils dans les bras, le regardait avec compassion.

« On en passe tous par là, vieux, semblait-il lui dire. »

Finalement, Draco capitula et sous les regards satisfait de Pansy et Blaise, il suivit sa nièce plus heureuse que jamais. Pourquoi avait-il donc fallut qu'il promette à Hélène de l'accompagner ? Ah oui… Parce qu'une gamine de six ans n'était pas supposée se rappeler ce genre de promesses stupides ! En même temps, c'était la fille de Pansy donc…

Quelques mètres plus loin, Hélène dans les bras, le blond observait la décoration. Un magnifique sapin rouge et or brillant de mille feux, une petite maison en bois couverte de neige artificielle et des arbres plus ou moins enneigé encerclant un immense fauteuil rouge au centre.

Un fauteuil rouge sur lequel était assis un vieux bonhomme obèse, scandant des « Hohohoooo » à tue-tête, tout en caressant lascivement sa longue barbe blanche… Brrr ! Ce mec lui filait vraiment les jetons. Non pas à cause du père de Pansy, il ressassait cette histoire rien que pour la faire enrager, mais plutôt parce qu'il ne supportait pas son costume rouge, sa barbe blanche et son air d'hypocrite soit disant amène et affectueux envers les enfants.

Dieu qu'il pouvait détester le père noël.

Un frisson le parcouru quand un nouveaux « Hohohoooo » résonna dans la pièce et Hélène lui lança un regard étrange.

« Ça va pas Parrain ? T'es pas content d'être avec moi ? »

La petite voix de sa nièce lui fit froncer les sourcils, et il répondit aussitôt :

« Mais non ma puce, dit-il avec douceur. C'est juste qu'il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici. »

« C'est normal, déclara Hélène. Tout le monde aime le père noël. Il est très gentil et puis, il donne tous les cadeaux qu'on veut. »

En parlant de cadeaux et suivant les consignes de Pansy, Draco devait faire bien attention de retenir ceux que demanderait sa nièce. Tssk. Fichue tradition !

« Tu as raison ma puce, tout le monde _aime_ le père noël, mentit-il non sans ironie. »

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

Vingt minutes et quelques joyeux cris de marmots plus tard, Draco soupira de soulagement. Hélène allait enfin, passer commande.

Alors que sa nièce rejoignait le père noël, il plissa des yeux, protecteur et menaçant. Un geste déplacé envers sa nièce et ce bibendum déguisés en cerise se retrouverait illico à l'hôpital avec sa barbe blanche plantée dans le cul. Foi de Malfoy !

La petite fille, aidée par l'un des nains du père noël, grimpa sur les larges genoux et sourit. L'homme le lui rendit et entama la conversation :

« Bonjours, ma chérie, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Hélène, fronça les sourcils, perdant aussitôt son sourire.

« Est-ce que vous êtes le vrai père noël ? »

L'homme tressaillit, observant la petite avec étonnement.

« Euh, bien sûr ma chérie, pourquoi ? »

« Alors tu dois savoir comment je m'appelle, parce que ma maman m'a dit que tu connaissais tous les enfants de la planète ! »

Aucun doute, c'est bien la fille de Pansy, pensa Draco en refoulant son envie de rire.

Le père noël en revanche commença à paniquer.

« Euh… Mais bien sûr, que je le connais, seulement… Euh…. Seulement… Tu sais, il y a beaucoup d'enfants sur la planète et je me fais vieux. Ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Tu comprends ? »

« Vieux ? Mais non, vous êtes pas vieux Monsieur le père noël, vous n'avez pas de rides autour des yeux comme mon grand-père, répliqua-t-elle. En plus mon grand-père lui il a une super mémoire, il se souvient de tout ! »

Cette fois, Draco ne se retint pas et éclata de rire, sous les regards déconfits des elfes du père noël, de ce dernier et des parents autours. S'il avait su ce qu'il allait se passer, il n'aurait pas autant rechigné pour accompagner sa nièce. Elle était impayable.

« Vous êtes sûr d'être le vrai père noël ? repris Hélène, en retroussant son petit nez. »

« Oui, oui, je suis le père noël, répondit-il non sans une légère pointe d'hésitation. »

« Alors comment je m'appelle ? le défia-t-elle aussitôt. »

L'homme perdait totalement le contrôle de la situation sous le regard extatique d'un Draco, mort de rire intérieurement. C'est qu'elle lui en mettait plein le nez sa nièce adorée.

Et tandis qu'il appréciait de plus en plus le spectacle, il croisa le regard suppliant du père noël. Deux billes vertes et profondément implorantes, qui élargirent le rictus moqueur du blond.

Désolé vieux schnoque mais tu peux te gratter pour que je t'aide, pensa-t-il son regard anthracite plongé dans celui, quémandeur de cet homme. Il aurait dû alors avouer sa défaite, mais quelque chose vint contrecarrer les plans de Draco.

Le regard vert s'était légèrement arrondi, avant de brusquement s'assombrir. Draco fronça les sourcils, perturbé.

Ce père noël le fixait désormais de manière très étrange. L'étincelle de supplication avait été remplacée par un autre éclat, plus intense et presque… Rieur, mettant le blond très mal à l'aise.

Draco avait la forte impression d'avoir déjà croisé ce regard quelque part, mais où ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question, que la voix d'Hélène le sortit de ses pensées.

« Vous n'êtes pas le vrai père noël, lança-t-elle, contrariée. Je vais le dire à ma maman ! »

Là, l'image du visage extrêmement furibond de Pansy s'imposa à l'esprit de Draco et il en frissonna d'horreur… Si jamais, ce foutu père noël n'accomplissait pas son devoir c'est bien évidemment lui qui en ferait les frais. Lui, qui avec audace, avait clamé haut et fort que le père noël était un imposteur…

Avec un soupir perdu entre l'abnégation et l'effroi, il consentit à venir en aide au vieux pervers.

« _HE-LE-NE_, mima-t-il silencieusement. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils et Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« _HE-LE-NE_, répéta-t-il tout aussi muettement. »

Draco lu une infinie gratitude dans le regard vert, et il détourna le visage, mécontent.

« C'est dommage, parce que ta maman m'a dit que tu étais une petite fille très sage, reprit-il avec un peu plus d'assurance, et tu sais que j'offre beaucoup de cadeaux aux enfants sages, n'est-ce pas Hélène ? »

Un sourire radieux illumina immédiatement le visage de la fillette et elle s'accrocha de toutes ses petites forces au doux manteau rouge.

« Alors vous êtes vraiment le père noël ? »

« Je te l'ai dit non ? »

« Pardon, père noël, j'ai été méchante avec vous, marmonna la petite avec une moue désolée. »

Il rit. Un rire doux et chaleureux qui se répercuta avec un drôle de « BONG » dans le cœur de Draco qui observait la scène avec une grimace dégoûtée.

« Ce n'est pas très grave, Hélène, répondit-il. Comme je te l'ai dit ma mémoire me fait un peu défaut en ce moment. J'ai tellement de chose à me rappeler. »

« Alors ça veut dire que mon grand-père, est plus fort que vous ! déclara-t-elle avec aplomb. »

Un aplomb qui fit rire toute l'assemblée, le père noël y compris.

« Mais ça, c'est parce que les grands-pères sont toujours les plus forts. Moi je ne fais que récompenser vos efforts, une fois par ans ma chérie. Ton grand-père lui, c'est différent, il te voit grandir et en plus de t'offrir des cadeaux, il te couvre de câlins et de beaucoup d'amour. »

Le regard d'Hélène se fit rêveur et elle acquiesça avec un grand signe de tête, enthousiaste.

« Alors, ma petite Hélène, dis-moi ce que tu aimerais que je t'apporte pour Noël ? »

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

« C'est le plus grand boss de toute la ville

Picsou, Picsou

C'est l'plus puissant de tout Canardville

Picsou, Picsou »

Les femmes étaient toutes des traîtresses, c'est connu.

Chacune des femmes qu'il avait fréquentées dans sa vie, la lui avait pourri d'une manière ou d'une autre. Volontairement ou involontairement – mais volontairement le plus souvent parce que généralement « c'est pour ton bien Draco ».

Ouais, bien sûr. Il était peut-être blond, mais pas blonde. En deux mot -la précision est accessoire- il n'était pas con !

Et pourtant… Ouais, pourtant, il se faisait avoir à chaque fois.

« Putain… J'en peux plus ! »

« Il vaut des milliards, en or en dollar

Picsou houhou

En suivant Fifi, Riri, et Loulou houhou »

« Et ce putain de père noël qui la suit dans son délire ! Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est moi qui lui ai offert ce maudit DVD ! Je suis vraiment con parfois… continua de marmonner le blond. »

Elle devait juste passer sa commande. Demander des cadeaux que ses parents se dépêcheraient d'aller lui acheté et basta quoi. Il ne devait pas rester ici plus de dix minutes au maximum…, et voilà qu'Hélène, sa traîtresse de petite nièce, poussait la chansonnette, tout ça parce que cet idiot de bibendum lui avait souri et dit « Mais oui, je connais ! ».

Idiot de bibendum qui, non content de lui pourrir le reste de son après-midi et de lui casser les oreilles avec sa voix de casserole, paraissait en plus, s'amuser à le provoquer. Draco n'était pas du genre mytho et s'il lui arrivait de se faire des films, il connaissait tout de même la chanson.

Ce père noël était clairement entrain de l'emmerder.

« Tu chantes très bien Hélène, le complimenta ce dernier. »

« Merci, rougit la petite. »

L'homme lui sourit avec tendresse avant de lever vers un Draco au bord de la crise d'ennuis, un regard brillant et plein de rire. L'air irrité et clairement hargneux du blond élargit son sourire et il demanda discrètement à la petite :

« Dis-moi, qui est le monsieur qui t'a accompagné ? »

« Ben c'est lui mon parrain, répondit Hélène comme si c'était une évidence. Je vous ai demandé un cadeau pour lui, tout à l'heure. »

Cherchant dans sa mémoire, le père noël gloussa, lorsque le vœu de sa petite cliente lui revint en tête.

« Oui, oui, je m'en souviens maintenant. C'est pour lui le petit ami en kit ? »

Hélène sourit et acquiesça avec un grand signe de tête, satisfait.

« Oui. Avant il sortait avec un monsieur très, très beau mais très, très méchant aussi. Je ne l'aimais pas du tout. Moi je suis contente que mon parrain ne sorte plus avec lui, mais je sais qu'au fond de lui, mon parrain est très triste. Alors je voulais qu'il soit heureux pour noël avec un nouveau et gentil petit ami. »

L'homme éclata de rire.

« Et bien ma petite Hélène, je ferai de mon mieux pour réaliser ton souhait et _combler_ ton cher parrain. »

Sans se soucier du petit sourire coquin du père noël, Hélène poussa une exclamation de joie et l'embrassa. Ce fut à ce moment que la voix d'un Draco, définitivement au bout de ses limites, l'interpella :

« Dis donc ma puce, il se fait tard là, on devrait peut-être y aller. En plus, il y a d'autres enfants qui attendent. »

« Oui, parrain. J'arrive ! Au revoir père noël et merci ! lança-t-elle en descendant prestement de ses genoux. »

« Encore une chose Hélène, la retint-il. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un petit service ? »

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

Draco frissonna.

Les robinets étaient tous défectueux, et même si ses doigts se congelaient sous le jet d'eau glacée du lavabo, l'hygiène passait avant tout. Surtout une fois qu'un homme a fini de soulager sa vessie. En même temps, il était assez rare pour lui de fréquenter ce genre d'endroit. Les toilettes publiques, bien que certains soient très propres, lui faisaient l'effet d'un grand pissoir nauséabond regorgeant de germes et autres joyeusetés parasitaires et malodorantes. Bref ! Un trou à microbes quoi.

Tssk… Si sa nièce n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de le gaver de boissons aussi. Il aurait pu refuser, mais elle était si mignonne ses grands yeux bleus plongés dans les siens et ses petites mains qui lui tendaient une canette de jus de fruit. Puis, un verre de café… Et encore, un autre de thé, et puis du soda aussi, pour finir par un Chocolat mousseux au caramel et à la vanille…

Il détestait vraiment ce genre d'endroit. Non seulement l'eau chaude n'est chaude qu'une fois sur deux, et mis à part le jet d'eau qui parfois rivalise avec celui d'un kacher, le savon industriel fournis par le centre commercial, ressemblait plus à du liquide vaisselle de basse qualité qu'à du savon à proprement parler. Ça sentait, les produits chimiques à pleins ce truc-là…

Draco ferma le robinet d'eau et se dirigea sans attendre vers le sèche-mains accroché au mur. Ce n'était franchement pas le top, ces machines de l'enfer ne fonctionnant la plupart du temps qu'en différé, mais il avait beaucoup trop froid. La chaleur apaisa ses doigts frigorifiés et il soupira d'aise, frottant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se prépara à sortir quand il sentit la chaleur d'un corps se diffuser dans son dos.

Il sursauta surpris, mais n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir qui l'importunait ainsi, que deux mains larges le ceinturèrent avortant ainsi toute tentative de fuite. Draco, plus inquiet qu'agacé, voulu se débattre, mais la prise autour de sa taille se raffermit et il s'immobilisa, intrigué.

Il reconnaissait cette façon possessive et tendre à la fois de l'enlacer… Il avait déjà éprouvé le même sentiment...

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, sèchement. »

« S'il te plaît, murmura l'inconnu, j'ai attendu tout l'après midi pour t'approcher, accorde-moi un moment… »

Le frisson qui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Draco ne lui était pas étranger. Cette voix sexy et chaude qui murmurait ainsi à son oreille, il la connaissait… Pour cause, son propriétaire et lui avaient partagé plus d'une danse passionnée, il y a quelque temps.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? lui demanda son ravisseur. »

Draco soupira.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à se faire de nouveau crocher par ce fanatique des chats, qui ne l'avait allumé que pour rendre jaloux son petit ami…

Évidemment, il lui faisait de l'effet, mais qui ne serait pas troublé face à un mec comme ça ? Roulé comme un canon, une voix sensuelle, des mains caressantes et un corps qui bouge comme le diable fait danser des flammes… Ça ne vous laisse pas indifférent.

Pourtant, et malgré tout, le blond très rancunier ne pouvait pas oublier l'humiliation dont il avait été la victime. Canon ou pas, un mec qui vous prend pour une andouille, ça reste un connard, donc un ex-fantasme que l'on ne peut s'empêcher de mâter parce que la vue est tout de même agréable, mais qu'on évite à l'avenir d'approcher.

« Oui je me souviens de toi, répondit finalement le blond, mais je suis désolé, là je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder, alors si tu pouvais te pousser pour que je puisse m'en aller… Merci. »

Malheureusement pour le blond, l'inconnu ne semblait pas partager son avis, et il l'enlaça carrément, montrant ainsi son total désaccord.

« Si je te lâche tu t'enfuiras, répliqua l'homme, et je n'ai aucune envie que le scénario de la dernière fois se reproduise. Tu sais que tu as été un vilain garçon, beau blond ? Je devrais te punir pour ça… »

Non mais, il était culotté ce mec, songea Draco avec humeur. Il osait l'accuser lui de l'avoir émoustiller pour des prunes ? Non content de le draguer une nouvelle fois ?

« Dis donc boule à zéro, et ta sœur, elle suce ?! Non mais t'as vu ça où qu'on allait coucher ensemble ? »

Un petit rire lui chatouilla l'oreille, mais le blond se força à garder sa concentration. C'est fou ce que les hormones en folie, peuvent être exaspérantes parfois.

« Premièrement, je n'ai pas de sœur mais si j'en avais une, je suppose que ta _remarque_, s'avèrerait vrai. Deuxièmement, et c'est mon avis personnel, ça ne me dérangerait pas de coucher avec toi, même si je ne me souviens pas avoir abordé ce sujet… Maintenant, si tu préfères parler de sexe je… »

« _Tu_, que dalles ! s'énerva Draco. Fous-moi la paix, et va plutôt nourrir ton chat et retrouver ton mec ! J'suis pas du genre à croquer dans un sandwich déjà entamé, compris ? »

La prise de l'homme sembla se desserrer un peu.

« Mon mec ? sa voix ne cachait rien de son étonnement. Quel mec ? »

Une veine apparut sur le front de Draco.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent. Ta langue était bien plantée au fond de la gorge du blondinet, et ça tu vois c'est ce que j'appelle emballer son mec. Maintenant, si tu insinues que t'es plus avec lui, je m'en bas les couilles, parce que mon gars, j'suis pas un bouche-trou. »

« Okay, je crois qu'il y a eu une erreur de frappe dans le scénario. Le mec qui m'a roulé un palot l'autre soir, c'était mon meilleur pote, et s'il a fait ça c'était pour se débarrasser d'une enquiquineuse qui lui tournait autour. »

« Ouais, c'est ça et moi je suis la Sainte vierge. »

« Tu commences vraiment à le chauffer là, beau blond ! »

Draco sentit une pression sur sa taille alors que l'inconnu le mettait face à lui. Mauvaise idée, se dit-il aussitôt. Il se rappelait bien d'un canon sur patte, mais son jugement semblait avoir été légèrement altéré par les lumières tamisées de la boîte de nuit. En plein jour, et sous le néon un peu trop lumineux des toilettes, ce gars était une pure bombe.

Il en eut le souffle coupé, mais se força une fois de plus à redescendre sur terre, parce qu'un détail surprenant, venait de lui sauter aux yeux.

Pure bombe portait en ce moment même un costume de coton rouge et blanc, dont le manteau semblait être éventré sur le devant et dont la longue barbe blanche pendait autour de son cou telle une écharpe de mauvais goût.

Draco devint blanc alors qu'il réalisait lentement mais sûrement que son fantasme sur patte n'était autre que le père noël qui avait pris la commande de sa nièce.

« C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il sous le choc. Non seulement t'es un connard d'allumeur, mais en plus, tu t'es déguisé en _ça_ ? »

Et sans se soucier du regard choqué de pure bombe, le blond se dégagea rapidement et fila hors des toilettes.

Pff… Un mytho accroc aux chats et qui se déguise en ce vieux bibendum…

Fallait-il toujours qu'il tombe sur des abrutis ?

D'abord Harry et maintenant lui ?

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

**Une semaine avant noël. 10h00. Parc National. **

« Draco attend ! »

L'homme le rattrapa et le saisit par la manche pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Il le prit par les épaules et le tourna vers lui. Il fut bouleversé par la haine, le mépris mais surtout par la tristesse qui voilait le regard du blond.

« Draco s'il te plaît écoutes-moi. Je... Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que j'ai merdé et que je ne mérite pas ton pardon, mais je t'en supplie, ne m'ignore plus. Parle-moi, dis-moi quelque chose, dis-moi… Dis-moi que j'ai encore une petite chance avec toi. »

« Tu as fini ? »

« ... ? »

« Très bien alors maintenant lâche-moi Harry. »

Harry reçut cette réplique comme un coup de lame en plein ventre. Froid, tranchant, acide... l'exacte recette du mépris. Mais au lieu d'obéir, le brun resserra sa prise sur les épaules du blond. Il voulait que Draco lui parle, qu'il lui dise qu'il avait compris, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas... C'était beaucoup –trop ?- demander, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas ce que son ex petit ami avait en tête.

« Je veux que tu me lâches, répéta le blond d'une voix traînante étrangement calme. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas près de céder si facilement.

« Non. Je veux que tu me parles ! Que tu me dises quelque chose ! N'importe quoi, mais parles-moi je t'en prie ! Ne me laisse pas dans le silence. »

« Très bien. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après. »

Draco fit une courte pause, semblant chercher ses mots puis plongea son regard de mercure dans celui d'Harry. Il poursuivit :

« Je t'aime toujours Harry, malgré ce que tu as fait. Je ne pense pas que mes sentiments puissent si facilement être mis de côté, mais je ne veux plus que tu me touches. Plus jamais. Ne m'approche plus, ne me parle plus. Oublie-moi tout simplement. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de blêmir.

« Quoi ? Mais... »

« Épargne-moi les « _mais _» je t'en prie. J'ai pris ma décision. Je ne veux plus te voir, désormais tu ne fais plus parti de ma vie. Je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça. »

Harry était bouleversé. Il refusait tout bonnement d'accepter cette idée. Une plaisanterie ! Oui, c'était sûrement une mauvaise farce. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que Draco veuille réellement s'éloigner de lui pour... pour toujours.

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, non je sais pourquoi, mais je te promets que j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus le même. T'avoir fait du mal est la plus grosse connerie que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie. Je t'en prie, révise ton jugement. Réfléchis… Tu m'aimes encore, tu me l'as dit, alors donne nous une nouvelle chance ! S'il te plaît ! »

Le blond lui lança un regard profondément troublé et Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent en un sourire sans joie, puis il secoua lentement la tête.

« Désolé, mais c'est non. »

Harry était confus. Il perdait ses mots et le rythme saccadé de son cœur qui menaçait à chaque battement de quitter sa poitrine, n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Seuls quelques mots lui vinrent clairement à l'esprit à ce moment-là et c'était tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire. Il fallait que Draco sache. C'était essentiel...

« Draco je t'aime. »

Le blond tressaillit, et se dégagea de la poigne du brun.

« Tu n'es qu'une ordure, cracha-t-il froidement. »

Harry arrondi les yeux et se recula d'un pas. Draco Malfoy venait de lui jeter ses sentiments à la figure.

« Q...Quoi ? souffla-t-il abasourdis. »

« Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu n'es qu'une ordure ! Tu penses que parce que tu me dis « _je t'aime _», je vais tout oublier et te pardonner ? Tu m'as pris pour qui au juste ? Pendant des semaines, je me suis écrasé pour toi, mais tu n'as rien fait ! Tu m'as trompé, rejeté, détruit... Et juste quand je me casse tu essayes de me retenir en me lançant un « _je t'aime _» en l'air ! Que crois-tu au juste ? Que ça te donne le droit de jouer avec les sentiments des autres ? »

« Non, non je ne... »

« LA FERME ! s'écria Draco. »

Harry se tu immédiatement. Le blond lui lança un regard lourd de reproche puis soupira d'un air abattu. Draco était tout simplement épuisé... Sa fatigue, son ras-le-bol, sa peine, se firent lourdement sentir quand il reprit la parole. Sa voix était faible, mais ferme.

« Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Je ne sais pas si tu es franc quand tu dis que tu m'aimes... J'ai attendu ces mots si longtemps. Seulement... c'est trop tard Harry. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il fallait m'avouer tes sentiments. S'ils sont réellement sincères alors c'est dommage... Vraiment dommage que tu ne m'aies rien dit plus tôt. Vraiment dommage que tu aies attendu si longtemps... que tu aies attendu _maintenant_. Que tu aies attendu que je n'en puisse plus tout simplement, que tu aies attendu de me blesser. »

Harry murmura d'une voix brisée :

« Draco, crois-moi je t'en supplie. » (_**NdVif **__: S'il te plait Dray… Vif pleure_)

Le blond secoua doucement sa tête.

« Je le voudrais... Je le voudrais vraiment Harry. Mais j'en ai trop supporté pour pouvoir te croire. C'est fini. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, il tourna les talons et parti, laissant un Harry confus, les larmes aux yeux, les tripes au bord des lèvres mais surtout... le cœur en miette. Un petit cœur d'avocat rongé par les regrets.

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**Une semaine avant Noël. 10h30. Société Générale.**

Ron soupira, louchant pour la dixième fois de la matinée sur sa montre. Finalement, il se décida à prendre son portable, quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il releva aussitôt la tête et réprimanda sèchement son collègue de travail.

« Draco tu es en retard ! On devait rendre notre rapport, il y a dix minutes déjà ! Je sais très bien que c'est la dernière journée de boulot, mais quand même ! En plus tu as oublié de prendre les cafés ! Où étais-tu pas… »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Draco ? »

Le blond repris son souffle, essuya les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, rejoignit son bureau, et sans un mot se saisit du rapport en question. Ron, inquiet, l'interpella une nouvelle fois, alors que le blond s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce.

« Draco ? Hey, cousin, qu'est-ce qu'il… »

« J'ai vu Harry, répondit-il placidement, coupant court aux questions du rouquin. »

Ron grimaça.

« Ah, je vois, se contenta-t-il de murmurer. »

Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autres à ajouter. Le ton que venait d'employer Draco n'admettait aucun propos inutile et lui demander s'il allait bien ou s'il voulait en parler, en faisait partie.

Il se saisit de son dossier et sortis à la suite de son cousin.

Harry était manifestement devenu un sujet clos.

_**À SUIVRE….**_

Et voilà pour une première partie… L'autre arrive dans une semaine minimum n.n… Promis. Il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire quelques pages et j'en ai terminé.

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez envie de connaître la suite n.n…

**Harry et Draco vont-il se réconcilier ?** Tout semble être perdu, mais faites confiance à mon esprit farfelu pour vous surprendre… Héhé. D'ailleurs, je me demande si après ça, vous apprécierez encore Harry n.n…

Un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ?

(_**NdVif **__: Je suis certaine qu'il y a quelque chose de pas nette… Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry pour qu'il fasse une telle chose à Dray… Ou bien c'était pas lui… Argh, je VEUX savoir… Vite, vite, vite !!! Bon, outre ça, j'ai adoré, tu es juste… Géniale ma belle !_)

(_**Ndla **__: LOL, je sens que quand tu vas connaître la suite tu vas me tuer, héhé… Et tu regretteras bien des paroles, ma chère n.n… Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus niark ! N'oublie pas__**, l'habit ne fait pas le moine**__…_)

Kissouxxxx HK ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Genre _: **Yaoï, Slash (donc homophobes du balai) ROMANCE – HUMOUR - UA **

_Couples _: **Il y en a pleins, dont un qui devrait vous donner envie de me trucider héhé… Dois-je vraiment m'en réjouir ? n.n''**

_Disclaimer _: Appartiennent à JKR n.n... SAUF HARRY et Hélène ! Ils sont a MOUA héhé ! n.n… Les chansons sont à leurs auteurs respectifs.

_Statu _: **2-Shot délire ! **

_Rating _: **M**

_Note _: Salut les gens !

Apparemment vous aimez **tous** Harry lol. Hum, qu'en sera-t-il vraiment à la fin de cette histoire ? Pour le savoir, une seule option : Lire ! Donc, BONNE LECTURE !

**MA VIF **: Alors, alors ? Tu as réfléchi ? Héhé… Merci encore ma belle !

_**JOUR-J. HEURE-H. **_

**24 Décembre. 09h00. Villa de la vieille peau. **

« Hey Neville, je viens de voir la liste des invités et putain, t'as convié tout Londres ou quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. »

Neville, occupé à empiler des cartons dans le salon, ricana.

« Mione, mon chou, c'est une question de politesse. C'est pour la forme, parce que je sais très bien qu'au moins la moitié ne viendra pas. »

« Ouais… Mais ça fait quand même une bonne cinquantaine de personnes. D'où tu les connais ? demanda la brune en le rejoignant. »

« Certains sont de mon boulot, d'autres des potes que j'ai rencontré en soirée et pour le reste, des amis de facs. »

Hermione le nez plongé dans la liste, sourit.

« Oh et je vois que certains sont quelques-uns de tes anciens plans culs. Je ne crois pas que ça plaise beaucoup à ton _petit ami_. »

La jeune femme avait délibérément accentué les derniers mots, et Neville gloussa. Effectivement, le jeune homme n'était pas adepte des relations longues durées, et il était surprenant de sa part, qu'il se mette à sortir aussi souvent avec l'un de ses nombreux amants. Pourtant, celui-ci était spécial… Il l'avait rencontré en boîte, il y a environs trois semaines, et par un étrange coup du hasard, il n'avait pu s'en détacher.

Sur le moment, quand il a pensé « il faut que je le revois », Neville avait été quelque peu terrifié, parce que la règle, c'était de ne jamais « revoir » un mec qu'il avait rangé dans la catégorie des coups d'un soir. Néanmoins, ce mec-là, bien que plus âgé, lui avait fait une drôle d'impression. Celle qui intrigue, qui attise et la curiosité et l'envie, comme dans un parc d'attractions. Ouais, ce mec-là lui donnait vraiment envie de « faire encore un tour de manège ».

Ouvrant les cartons, il se mit à sourire.

« Severus est au courant, répondit-il finalement, et ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça. D'autant que _petit ami_ n'est pas tout à fait le terme approprié. »

« Ah parce que tu as eu d'autres amants entre temps ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. »

« Non, pas spécialement. »

« Pas envie plutôt, rectifia-t-elle tranquillement. »

« Mione, Sev et moi ça n'a rien d'officiel. On se voit quand on veut, où on veut et si on veut. Pas de règles, pas de pression, en somme, rien de _régulier_. »

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement, alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de son ami.

« Oh donc, vous ne faites pas _que_ coucher ensemble ? »

« Je vois où tu veux en venir, répondit Neville avec un regard suspicieux. C'est vrai, on sort en boîte, on va au resto, au ciné, mais ça ne change rien. On finit toujours par se sauter dessus alors, garde tes sous entendus pour toi ma jolie. Sev et moi on sort ensemble oui, mais on ne _sort_ pas ensemble. »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit, alors qu'elle haussait les épaules.

« Si tu le dis. Il n'empêche tout de même qu'un plan cul c'est un plan cul Neville et on ne sort pas avec un plan cul. Pas de ciné, pas de resto, pas de boîte de nuit, juste une chambre d'hôtel et deux libidos à satisfaire… Et un plan cul n'implique pas qu'on n'est _pas_ envie de se faire d'autres mecs en même temps, sinon ça s'appelle tout simplement « avoir un mec » mon ami. »

Neville allait répliquer, mais son amie le devança.

« Et si vous ne sortez pas ensemble « officiellement », vous le faites quand même « officieusement ». »

« Pff, soupira le brun. Tu es incorrigible. Toujours entrain d'interpréter et de lire entre les lignes. Même quand on te dit que ça n'existe pas, tu vas tout faire pour prouver le contraire. C'est étonnant que tu ne sois pas catho, tu pourrais convertir même le plus fervent des athées. »

Hermione éclata de rire, en saisissant la guirlande que lui tendait son ami.

« Oh, s'exclama-t-elle, ce sont nos premières décorations de noël. »

« Et oui, sourit Neville. »

« Mon dieu, ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus eu de déco à Noël. En même temps, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'on ne fête pas noël au resto. »

Neville allait répondre, quand il fut interrompu par les rires de Blaise qui se faisait poursuivre par un grand rouquin tout aussi enthousiaste.

« Grouille-toi Ron, l'émission va reprendre. »

« Ouais ! Xena sait vraiment s'y prendre avec cette bande de machos ! »

« Cette nana passe sa vie à s'éclater ! »

« Et en plus tout en cuir. »

Ils traversèrent le salon comme des flèches, et ce ne fut que lorsque les rires s'estompèrent au-delà des couloirs, que le petit brun répondit.

« Ouais, c'est vrai, et puis c'est aussi parce qu'on avait plus d'enfants en bas âge avec nous, mais maintenant on a Ron et Blaise. »

Hermione et lui rirent de bon cœur, avant de se remettre au travail, alors qu'ils entendaient un énorme soupir sortir de la cuisine.

« Seigneur, se désespéra Pansy en essorant la salade. Blaise et Ron ne changeront jamais. »

Draco sourit.

« Estime-toi heureuse qu'Hélène soit chez tes parents, sinon la villa de la vieille peau aurait déjà trépassé. Tu me passe le couteau s'il te plaît ? »

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**24 Décembre. 20h00. Terrasse de la villa. **

Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud dans la villa et Draco sortit prendre l'air.

La plupart des convives étaient arrivés, certains téléphonant à Neville afin d'excuser leur absence comme il l'avait prévu. Le salon était agréablement décoré, sans fioriture exagérée ce qui avait énormément surpris Draco. Neville était un jeune homme très extravagant dans tout ce qu'il faisait, et ne se privait jamais de tout accorder à son tempérament expansif.

Draco sourit, songeant qu'Hermione y était probablement pour quelque chose. Après tout, Neville n'avait jamais pu refuser quoi que ce soit à la jeune femme et il avait dû laisser le talent de décoratrice d'Hermione prendre le dessus.

Le blond laissa son regard dérivé encore un moment sur la foule d'invités, avant de se détourner et de prendre appuis sur le balcon. La brise bien que glacée de cet hiver lui fit du bien et il inspira profondément, oubliant pour quelques secondes le bruit et les rires qui lui parvenaient du salon.

Toutefois, ces pensées dérivèrent immanquablement vers son ancien amant.

Harry. Ce profond connard.

L'année dernière il passait Noël dans ses bras, bercé par son souffle brûlant sur sa nuque… Le blond se permit de rire. Harry avait chopé une crève monumentale cette année-là et il se souvenait bien des grommellements agacés de l'avocat qui pensait profiter des fêtes pour élargir encore un peu plus leur connaissance en matière de kamasutra.

Ses souvenirs affluèrent rapidement dans sa tête et Draco détourna la tête en soupirant. Il n'avait pas eu que des moments désagréables avec lui et bien qu'il regrettait un peu sa décision, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Harry n'était pas près pour s'engager à long terme, quand bien même il lui avait assuré le contraire.

Bien sûr, Harry avait peut-être été sincère avec lui, mais Draco n'avait pas le courage de replonger. Il avait été profondément amoureux, et il l'était toujours un peu… Mais il n'était plus un gamin et il avait finalement compris qu'Harry Alfred Jenkins, célèbre avocat à la cour n'était pas fait pour lui. Le blond savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'oublier facilement. Après tout, comment pourrait-il effacer de sa mémoire un sourire aussi craquant, des yeux cobalt aussi pénétrant et un tel corps d'athlète ? (_**NdVif **__: Oula, tu m'as vraiment eu là !!! pffff_)

« Pff, soupira-t-il, de toute façon, c'est mieux comme ça… Et puis… »

Il ferma les yeux, poursuivant sa phrase mentalement. Des mecs tout aussi mignons, ça existe toujours. Il l'admit avec difficulté, mais ses pensées c'étaient effectivement tournées vers l'inconnu au regard émeraude si ensorcelant.

Un mec qui l'agaçait franchement, mais qui était vraiment loin de le rendre insensible. Et alors que l'image du corps sensuel de cet homme lui revenait à l'esprit, Draco se demanda avec un certain cynisme, si son amour pour Harry était aussi fort que ça… Question stupide qui ne le mènerait nulle part, puisque la situation ne changerait pas. Il avait fait une croix sur Jenkins, alors il pouvait bien se permettre de fantasmer un peu.

Un bien étrange fantasme à vrai dire.

Beau certes, mais vraiment bizarre comme mec. Accro à son chat, technique de drague hasardeuse –même si ça avait un peu fonctionné quand même-, baratineur qui aime se déguiser en père noël… Brrr ! Ce mec-là avait vraiment tout pour lui déplaire, sans prendre en compte le physique, bien entendu. Parce que de ce côté-là, l'inconnu n'avait rien à envier à son ex petit-ami.

Un miaulement sortit le blond de ses pensées et surpris, il tourna la tête pour croiser celui, bleu électrique d'un magnifique chat blanc. L'animal était perché sur le rebord du balcon et l'observait tranquillement.

« Dis donc, d'où est-ce que tu sors, toi ? demanda Draco avec un sourire. »

Il s'approcha de l'animal et lui caressa doucement l'arrière de la tête. Le chat ferma les yeux, ronronnant de plaisir.

« Je doute que tu appartiennes à Neville, poursuivit le blond toujours en le caressant. En tout cas ton poil est soyeux, donc tu n'es pas errant. Tu dois certainement appartenir à l'un des invités… Mais je me demande quand même qui serait assez bête pour emmener son chat à une soirée ? ricana-t-il. »

Draco obtint rapidement une réponse quand il entendit quelqu'un appeler.

« Hedwige ? Hedwige, bon sang mais où es-tu, idiot de ch… at ?! »

Entendant la voix du propriétaire s'étrangler, le blond se retourna pour se figer instantanément. Dissimulés derrière une paire de lunette fine, deux yeux d'un vert profond le regardaient avec une surprise non feinte, avant qu'un sourire en coin ne les plisse légèrement.

« Et bien, comme on se retrouve... »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait. Certes un peu difficile puisqu'il n'en connaissait qu'un mais bon… Cela ferait l'affaire.

« Je suis agréablement surpris de te retrouver ici beau blond. »

« Moi pas, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

L'homme sourit tout en s'approchant du chat.

« Présentement, je suis venu chercher mon imbécile de matou, mais pour faire court, j'ai été invité par Severus. Je ne savais pas que tu serais là, donc rassure-toi, ma présence est tout à fait due au hasard, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire convenu. »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu me suivais, lui fit-il remarquer. »

« Mais tu n'en pensais pas moins, avoue-le. »

« Pff… »

L'homme se mit à rire et étrangement, Draco se détendit.

« Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Severus, reprit-il sur le ton de la conversation. »

« C'est un ami de ma mère, répondit l'homme en caressant son chat, et il a été mon professeur de chimie. Mon père, mon parrain et lui se détestent, mais moi je l'adore, ajouta-t-il en gloussant. Il est très sévère et fait peur à voir parfois, mais il fait partie des hommes autoritaires dont le petit cœur sensible est caché sous une immense couche d'arrogance. »

Le chat se défit de la main de son maître pour aller cherché celle manifestement plus intéressante du blond. Ce dernier sourit et consentit à lui gratter l'oreille. Le ronronnement que poussa Hedwige le fit rire et il poursuivit ses caresses, sous l'œil inquisiteur du maître.

« Dis donc beau blond, je pensais que tu étais allergique aux chats ? »

Draco se tendit légèrement, avant de s'empourprer un peu et de répondre avec franchise.

« J'ai dit ça parce que tu commençais à m'énerver avec ton chat… Je veux dire, j'étais en train de te draguer et toi tu me baratinais avec lui, c'était un tantinet froissant. »

Et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il vit l'inconnu se mettre à rougir également avant de détourner le regard avec une petite toux embarrassée, alors que le chat, ennuyé, s'éclipsa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Draco intrigué. »

« Ri… Rien, répondit-il précipitamment. Je… C'est juste que… »

« Que ? »

« Ahem, j'ai soif ! Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

Draco leva un sourcil amusé, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il lui répondit et diverti, regarda l'inconnu se diriger vers le bar. L'embarras soudain qu'il avait affiché avait quelque peu réduit à néant l'assurance un peu outrancière qu'il se bornait à montrer à Draco et ce dernier, sentit tout son corps se relaxer. Finalement, même s'il prétendait le contraire, cet homme n'était pas aussi sûr de lui en matière de séduction… Le blond comprit rapidement, que l'épisode du chat n'avait rien à voir avec le baratin d'un mythomane, mais plutôt avec la crainte tout adorable d'un novice en la matière… Enfin, plus ou moins.

Il n'eut à patienter que quelques minutes avant que son compagnon de soirée ne lui apporte gracieusement son verre de Kir.

« Jus de fruit ? s'étonna Draco en voyant le verre que tenait l'inconnu. C'est Noël pourtant. »

L'homme lui sourit.

« Je n'ai pas d'affection particulière pour l'alcool, ça réduit un peu mes capacités. »

« Tes capacités ? se moqua le blond, en voyant apparaître des rougeurs sur le beau visage. »

« Je parlais de mon travail, beau blond, corrigea-t-il. Je suis militaire. »

« D'où la coupe de cheveux, _et les cuisses de taureaux_, ajouta-t-il en pensée. »

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge brune, alors que l'homme passait une main sur sa tête.

« J'ai eu du mal à m'y faire, confessa-t-il, mais je dois avouer que ce n'est pas si mal finalement. Avant j'avais les cheveux un peu plus longs et toujours en bataille… Mes potes disaient que c'était sexy, et ma brosse à cheveux devait partager leur avis parce que je n'arrivais jamais à les coiffer correctement. »

Draco sourit, imaginant un instant à quoi pouvait ressembler le beau militaire aux yeux verts avec une coupe de cheveux indiscipliné… Il en bava aussitôt, se flagellant mentalement pour son incorrigible perversité.

« Et toi beau blond, tu fais quoi dans la vie, si ce n'est te trémousser comme un dieu sur une piste de danse ? »

Le compliment fit rougir Draco, qui réussi tout de même à répondre sans trop perdre de sa maîtrise.

« Je suis Chef du service informatique à la banque National de Londres. »

« Difficile ? »

« Pas tant que ça… Il y a des hauts et des bas, mais j'aime ce que je fais. »

Ils discutèrent un moment, Draco passant un très inattendu moment agréable. Il commençait à se dire que cet homme lui plaisait vraiment, quand Neville mit fin à leur discussion.

« Vous êtes là. Draco, Pansy a besoin de toi en cuisine et Sonny, Sev te cherche. Il paraît que ton chat à encore fait pipi sur son manteau. »

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa aussi brusquement qu'il était apparût, laissant les deux hommes, amusés.

« Je me sens un peu ridicule, avoua finalement Sonny. »

« À cause de ton chat ou parce que nous pensons à la même chose… »

Sonny éclata de rire et tendit sa main à Draco qui la saisit aussitôt.

« Je me présente, dit-il, Harry James Potter, pour te servir. »

Draco se raidit et blêmit à la mention du prénom « Harry ».

« Pourtant Neville t'a appelé Sonny non ? Je… »

« Ah ça, commenta le brun avec un rire gêné, et bien normalement, j'aurais dû m'appeler Harrison, mais mon père était tellement excité le jour de ma naissance qu'il s'est un peu emmêlé les pinceaux et du coup, mon nom officiel c'est Harry. J'ai bien pensé à rectifier le tir, mais bon… Il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence, c'est pour ça que dans l'intimité mes proches et mes potes m'appellent le plus souvent par le diminutif d'Harrison, Sonny. »

« Je vois, murmura le blond non sans une pointe de désespoir. Moi c'est Draco Malfoy, ajouta-t-il plus fort. »

Le brun, n'ayant visiblement rien remarqué du trouble de Draco s'approcha lentement de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner non sans lancer un :

« À plus tard beau blond ! N'espère pas m'échapper… »

Et Draco se mit à maudire le seul dieu dont il se rappelait le nom…

Connard de Zeus !

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**24 Décembre. 23h00. Salon de la villa. **

Draco n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

Harry « supposé Harrison mais appelé Sonny » James Potter…

Harry « supposé gros connard mais sans surnom » Alfred Jenkins…

HARRY et HARRY ! B-rd-l de p-mpe à m-rde de p-ta-n de vie à la mord moi le nœud…

Un peu plus de deux heures qu'il cogitait dessus et il en était arrivé à une seule conclusion.

S'il était comptable, il aurait estimé son pourcentage de malchance non pas à un simple nombre à deux chiffres, mais plutôt à un nombre astronomique. C'était hallucinant de constater à quel point sa vie outrepassait joyeusement la limite du risible.

Pourquoi fallait-il que l'homme qui lui plait, porte le même prénom que son récent ex-amant ? Pourquoi les dieux –du moins le seul qu'il connaissait- s'acharnaient-ils à ce point sur lui ? En même temps, prier un dieu dont l'existence date un peu aurait dû le mettre sur la voie, mais bon, personne n'est parfait.

Toujours est-il, que le pauvre petit blond se sentait un peu perdu. Entre son ex-Harry qui lui retournait toujours un peu les tripes et le nouvel Harry qui le mettait carrément à l'envers, il y avait de quoi le rendre un peu timbré…

Okay, il avait tiré un trait sur l'avocat, et il savait qu'il ne succomberait plus, mais tout de même… C'était poussé le bouchon un peu loin que de lui envoyer un potentiel amant qui portait, par erreur en plus, le même prénom que lui, non ? Le destin pouvait décidément se montrer très tordu parfois…

Vidant son énième verre de Kir et toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas le toussotement amusé de la personne qui l'avait rejoint depuis au moins, dix bonnes minutes. Ladite personne, n'obtenant toujours pas l'attention du blond, se décida à le bousculer un peu, souriant quand elle se reçut un regard noir et profondément agacé. Regard qui changea rapidement au profit d'un sourire lumineux.

« Olivier ! s'exclama Draco oubliant ses sombres pensées, ça faisait un bail ! Tu n'as pas changé, ajouta-t-il en le prenant vivement dans ses bras. »

Le nommé Olivier, un bel homme brun au regard turquoise pénétrant, leva un sourcil amusé, feignant très mal la vexation.

« Toi non plus, toujours aussi aveugle quand il s'agit de moi. »

Draco se mit à rire, comprenant très bien l'allusion.

« Tu es toujours fâché ? »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as refusé de sortir avec moi en Première, refusé mon invitation au bal de Terminal et refusé les sorties que je te proposais au ciné ? Non voyons, penses-tu. »

« Tu m'as manqué, répondit Draco content de retrouver l'un de ses vieux amis. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir tu sais ? répliqua Olivier en haussant les épaules. »

Le blond rit encore, très vite suivi par le brun.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens, blondie ? J'ai entendu dire pas mal de choses à ton sujet ce soir. »

« Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? »

« Professionnellement parlant, tu as flingué les stats concernant ton éventuelle promotion, en devenant carrément Chef du service info au lieu d'inspecteur du service… Pas mal pour un débutant. En revanche, côté sentimental, t'as été parachuté dans la catégorie des mecs lourdés par un petit ami à la bite volage. »

Draco se rembrunit un peu, mais garda tout de même un petit sourire contrit.

« Pansy parle beaucoup trop quand elle a bu, déclara-t-il sombrement. Pff… Côté boulot, j'ai effectivement de la chance, mais côté cul, c'est un peu plus compliqué, c'est vrai. »

Olivier leva un sourcil, incrédule.

« Ah oui ? Pourtant, c'est bien un petit lot tout à fait à croquer qui louche sur toi depuis tout à l'heure non ? »

Draco suivit le regard appréciateur de son ami et plongea dans deux billes émeraude qui le fixaient avec intensité. Il rougit et détourna rapidement la tête.

« Je n'ai pas dit que mon potentiel de séduction avait diminué, dit-il l'air de rien, c'est juste que ma chance en amour s'est fait la malle en Floride. »

« Je dirais plutôt, en Alaska vu le vent glacial que tu viens de jeter, répliqua Olivier. Dis donc, tu devais vraiment être accro à ton ex pour jeter en bloc les avances d'un apollon comme ça. »

Draco soupira.

« On dirait que tu as parlé à Neville aussi, remarqua-t-il en secouant la tête. J'ai comme qui dirait vu le mot « frigide » clignoter dans ton esprit. »

Olivier sourit.

« C'est vrai, mais le Draco que je connais n'aurait jamais accepté d'être mis sur le banc de touche comme ça, répondit-il. En même temps, une rupture, c'est toujours un peu compliqué voir très difficile quand on est amoureux, mais bon… Faut savoir passer à autre chose, et attraper le ballon quand il passe à proximité. »

Il se tu un moment avant de reprendre, coquin.

« Et puis, avec un ballon comme lui, c'est touch down illico presto. Il est vraiment, mignon… »

Draco haussa un sourcil, amusé puis sourit avec ironie.

« Ouais, mais il y a quand même des limites aux percées de la ligne adverse tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ouh, petit ami ? demanda Olivier avec une grimace désolée. »

« Pire. Par un _heureux_ coup du hasard, il s'appelle Harry, comme mon ex. »

« Naaaan, s'exclama le brun désabusé. »

« Si. »

« Pour le coup, le destin, c'est bien foutu de toi mon pote, mais tu sais quoi ? Je pense quand même que tu devrais tenter ta chance avec lui, il est vraiment, vraiment pas mal comme type. Même pour un soir, ça en vaudrait la peine et puis, sait-on jamais, peut-être que vous vous trouverez quelques affinités. En tout cas, si je n'avais pas Marcus et que ce molosse me disait oui, je ne dirais pas non, c'est clair. »

Draco lui, était très tenté par la perspective de lui dire non justement, pourtant… Un regard comme ça, un sourire comme ça et ne soyons pas grippe-sous, un popotin comme ça, suffirait à convaincre une bonne sœur d'oublier ses vœux. D'autant qu'Harry alias Sonny, c'était montré véritablement charmant, précédemment. Un peu maladroit avec les mots certes, et un plan drague assez douteux, mais il avait tout même réussi à creuser son trou.

Il avait involontairement réussi à placer Draco en première ligne, alors que ce dernier ne souhaitait que se retrancher dans le peloton arrière histoire de se protéger contre une éventuelle déception.

Un militaire hors pair… Sans le savoir, ce Harry.

Il se mordit la lèvre en croisant de nouveau les yeux verts si tentant, mais secoua la tête, forçant ses pulsions assez dérangeantes pour l'instant, à se calmer.

« Je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec Marcus, dit-il pour ôter son trouble. Ça fait longtemps ? »

Olivier n'était pas dupe, mais respecta tout de même le choix de son ami.

« Quatre mois tout rond, répondit-il. On s'est revu par hasard sur un terrain du rugby et j'ai craqué. »

« Tu m'en vois ravis pour t… Mais dis-moi, s'exclama brusquement le blond, il n'était pas hétéro le Marcus aux dernières nouvelles ? »

Olivier éclata de rire, sirotant sa Vodka avant de répondre.

« Oh, il l'est toujours. Il est simplement devenu Olivier-sexuel, précisa-t-il. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec lui au début, mais il faut croire que les douches viriles après un match, ça fonctionne encore. »

Draco sourit.

« Le coup de la savonnette qui tombe, c'est pas un peu ringard ? »

« Pff, tu n'y connais rien mon bon Draco. La savonnette qui tombe c'est le moyen le plus sûr de convertir un hétéro. J'ai testé et Marcus a approuvé, héhé… »

Le rire qui sortit de la gorge du blond enchanta Olivier, qui sourit avec tendresse. Il était satisfait d'avoir pu le détendre un peu. Quand il l'avait vu, un peu paumé dans son coin, il avait senti son cœur se serrer.

Draco avait été son tout premier amour, et même si le blond ne lui avait jamais manifesté un intérêt autre que de l'amitié, il ne pouvait -encore aujourd'hui- s'empêcher de vouloir le rendre heureux et de le protéger. Marcus le comblait et il en était profondément amoureux, mais dans tous les cœurs un premier amour garde toujours une place importante, et dans celui d'Olivier, Draco conservait précieusement ce petit coin.

Il sourit sadiquement, quand il croisa le regard venimeux que lui lançait le joli petit lot du nom d'Harry. Apparemment, même sur un banc de touche, Draco arrivait encore à jouer un match…

Fallait-il vraiment qu'il y mette son grain de sel ?

Un coup d'œil au sourire radieux de son blondinet et il sut que n'importe quel coach ne laisserait jamais tomber son poulain. Il savait de toute façon que Draco ne lui en voudrait pas.

Essentiellement, parce qu'il ne comptait pas lui en parler…

« Au fait blondie, dit-il, quand minuit sonnera, tu passeras me faire un bisou, hein ? »

« Bien sûr, lui répondit le blond tout ignorant qu'il était. »

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**24 Décembre. 23h50. Buffet. **

« Chéri, est-ce que tu peux me dire quand est-ce que mon popotin a cessé d'être mon popotin pour ressembler à des fesses de baleines ? »

« Ne sois pas désobligeante Mione. J'ai investi beaucoup de temps et d'amour dans ce popotin et pour ton information, les baleines n'ont pas de fesses. »

La jeune femme se rembrunit.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Ron, je me sens grosse, obèse et affreuse depuis que je suis enceinte. »

Ron secoua la tête et prit son épouse par la taille, caressant du bout des doigts, son ventre légèrement rebondit.

« Ma chérie, tu n'as jamais été plus belle qu'aujourd'hui et je t'aime encore plus maintenant qu'à l'époque. »

« Tu veux dire que les grosses dondons t'excitent ? demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil. »

« Non, juste toi, ma grosse dondon à moi, répondit-il en gloussant. »

« RONALD WEASLEY ! se vexa la jeune femme. Tu es ignoble ! »

L'ignoble personnage en question éclata de rire, avant d'embrasser sa piquante épouse sur la joue.

« Je t'aime ma puce, tu le sais ? Et plus encore maintenant que tu portes notre futur petit rouquin dans ton ventre. »

« Et si c'était une rouquine ? supposa-t-elle une fois calmée. »

« Alors elle sera aussi magnifique que sa mère et il faudra que j'investisse rapidement dans un fusil pour éloigner les éventuels gêneurs… »

Hermione se mit à rire, attendrie.

« Ron tu es adorable. »

« Oh, tu ne diras pas ça quand j'irai en prison parce que j'aurai troué l'immonde popotin de ton futur gendre, prédit-il avec un sérieux surprenant. »

Hermione rit d'avantage et allait embrasser son homme, quand un Draco un peu haletant les interrompit.

« Désolé, mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide, dit-il. Je dois échapper à quelqu'un. »

Un coup d'œil du couple au visage dépité d'un certain militaire aux yeux verts, et la situation s'éclaircit.

« Ce n'est pas très charitable de ta part, remarqua Hermione. »

« Écoutes Mione je sais très bien à quoi tu penses alors évite de le dire tout haut, grommela le blond. Je me sens suffisamment coupable comme ça. »

« Si c'est le cas, pourquoi diable est-ce que tu ne lui laisses pas sa chance, à ce pauvre soldat ? demanda Ron. »

« Peut-être parce qu'il s'appelle _Harry _? répliqua Draco irrité. C'est un mauvais présage, je le sens ! »

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas superstitieux, polémiqua le rouquin. »

« Oui et bien, sortir avec un mec qui porte le même nom que mon ex, excusez-moi mais c'est tout comme passer sous une échelle ou rencontrer un chat noir ! »

« Sauf que son chat à lui est blanc, rétorqua Hermione. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure et il est absolument adorable. »

Draco ferma les yeux, soupirant face à la déferlante d'âneries que lui envoyait ses soi-disant amis.

« Et puis t'es pas obligé de l'appeler Harry, tu sais ? Severus a dit à Hermione qu'il préférait qu'on l'appelle Sonny. »

« Vous me gonflez, se désespéra Draco. J'aurais jamais dû venir demander asile ici, je vais voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »

« J'espère surtout que t'iras voir là-bas si Sonny n'y est pas, lui lança un Ron hilare. »

Un majeur dignement dressé et quelque mètre plus loin Draco prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir absolument le caser à la fin ? Il venait tout juste de sortir d'une pénible relation, et ses amis auraient pu comprendre la réticence qu'il éprouvait face à cette situation non ? Déjà qu'il avait du mal à réfréner ses pulsions quand Potter était dans son giron, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'être jeté tête la première dans les flammes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et réalisa qu'il était bientôt l'heure d'aller donné à Olivier le baiser qu'il lui avait promis.

Baiser dont il ne soupçonnait pas les conséquences…

Baiser, qu'il allait en réalité donner à une tout autre personne qu'Olivier…

Baiser qu'Olivier avait sournoisement planifié sous un gui…

Gui qui curieusement ne se trouvait pas très loin d'un certain militaire aux yeux verts…

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

**JOUR-J. HEURE-H. **

Une véritable irruption volcanique avait retourné ses entrailles, et la coulée de lave qui parcourrait ses veines lui coupait littéralement le souffle.

« Nhhh… »

Il avait à peine conscience du mur qui se dressait dans son dos et de la brique froide qui râpait sa peau blanche. Tout ce qu'il savait se résumait à des lèvres sur son cou, de larges mains sur sa taille et un corps au goût de sexe sur le sien.

« Mmh… Ah ! »

Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus et n'acceptait aucune autre information n'ayant pas de rapport direct avec l'homme qui le torturait ainsi.

Exquise torture, cela dit.

Draco ne se souvenait pas exactement du comment, ni du pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cette situation, mais à l'heure actuelle il s'en fichait un peu à vrai dire. Certes, au début il avait été absolument choqué quand Olivier, au lieu d'accueillir son baiser en souriant, l'avait poussé dans les bras d'Harry.

Certes, il avait eu très, très, **très** envie de le trucider, mais très, très, **très** rapidement il avait oublié son désir d'éviscération, parce que très, très, **très** vite le désir était monté en flèche dans son petit corps.

Dès lors qu'Harry avait par un miraculeux hasard appelé Olivier, posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, Draco avait aussitôt déconnecté de la réalité.

À force de refouler ses envies, à force de débattre intérieurement avec sa libido, son corps –petit traître- eut finalement raison de lui, et c'est avec un plaisir consentit qu'il s'était abandonné à la bouche experte de Celui-qu'il-devait-éviter.

Une bouche sensuelle et douce qui enflammait la peau de son cou, qui échauffait son sang.

« Oh… 'Ry… »

Une bouche qui suçait délicatement le lobe de son oreille, en lui murmurant des mots, prémisses du plaisir à venir.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi Draco… »

« Aah… »

Des mots tendancieux auxquels on ne s'abandonne que dans l'intimité.

« Tu me rends si dur Draco… Si dur… »

« Ooh… »

Des mots qui chatouillent les sens et qui tendent les corps.

« Je te veux, _maintenant_. »

Des mots auxquels on répond avec une gorge qui s'ouvre, avec des yeux qui se plissent, avec le souffle qui s'accélère…

« Moi aussi… Moi aussi… Aah ! »

Des mots qui se perdent dans l'urgence d'un baiser, parce que le désir devient trop difficile à supporter.

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était égale à celle d'un réacteur nucléaire, et la chaleur montait si vite qu'il était devenu pratiquement impossible à Draco de respirer correctement. Tout son corps était tendu, tout son être se hérissait d'impatience face à la frustration qu'il éprouvait.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas « couché » avec un homme, et bien que sa raison lui commande de redescendre sur terre, son corps tout entier envoyait celle-ci se faire foutre. Il en avait envie, il en mourrait d'envie… Il en crevait presque !

« Ooh putain Harry… »

Le brun sourit, mais ne cessa pas ses caresses. Il aimait la forme arrondie et ferme du sexe de Draco enfermé dans son pantalon, et son propre désir se gorgeait à la simple idée de le savoir excité pour lui. Alors que le blond lui offrait son cou en offrande, sa main rude et coquine poursuivait son office à travers le tissu de lin.

Draco eut un brusque sursaut et Harry se mit à lécher avec avidité la pomme d'Adam du blond, qui montait et descendait en cadence avec le rythme de sa respiration. Le beau blond était enfin à sa merci et le savoir ainsi soumit à sa volonté n'en attisa que plus son désir. Il ouvrit lentement la fermeture éclaire, alors que son autre main, petite vicieuse se précipitait déjà à l'assaut de ce petit bout de paradis.

« AH ! Haannn… »

« Tu es si beau Draco… Tellement magnifique…. »

Les caresses sur son sexe lui faisaient tourner la tête et Draco ne pouvait refouler aucun de ses gémissements. Il avait seulement conscience du plaisir infini que lui procurait la main habile d'Harry, de ses baisers moites et de ses chuchotements indécents… Rien d'autre n'existait pour l'instant et son esprit rationnel avait largué les amarres depuis bien longtemps.

Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose…

Qu'Harry lui chauffe encore et encore le sang…

Qu'Harry lui fasse encore et encore des choses innommables avec ses doigts…

Qu'Harry l'emmène vers le paradis que ses douces attentions lui promettaient…

Et Harry le fit.

Avec douceur, avec tendresse, avec passion aussi et puis avec un sentiment bien plus sincère.

Bien trop sincère qui effrayait Draco, et paradoxalement, tellement sincère qu'il lui donnait l'envie de ne pas s'arrêter. Jamais.

Ce sentiment qu'il ressentait chez Harry mais qu'il n'avait pas envie de ressentir pour Harry…

Ce sentiment qu'il fuyait comme la peste parce qu'il l'avait déjà tellement fait souffrir par le passé…

Ce sentiment auquel malheureusement on ne peut se soustraire quand le désir inonde chaque parcelle du corps…

Ce sentiment qui fait peur, mais qui pousse quand même au péché…

Et ça, Draco le percevait au plus profond de son être alors que les lèvres d'Harry se posaient sur les siennes avec une affection particulière. Et son corps aussi le percevait, parce que c'est tout naturellement que ses bras vinrent se nouer autour du cou tanné, que sa langue chercha avec avidité sa comparse et que sa bouche prononça dans un murmure affamé :

« Encore Harry, s'il te plaît… »

Et comme il le souhaitait le corps du beau militaire répondit avec ardeur à sa convoitise.

Harry dessina une ligne imaginaire le long du ventre pâle pour la conclure d'un coup de langue habile sur le sexe gonflé. Il en suçota lentement le bout avant de gourmander son appétit en l'avalant avec impatience. Puis, il fit doucement sauter le bouton de son propre pantalon avant de saisir sa verge et de se masturber au rythme de sa tétée.

Draco l'excitait tellement quand il se mettait à gémir et se cambrer de cette manière… Quand il passait et re-passait ses doigts sur son crâne alors que sa gorge s'ouvrait pour l'accueillir encore plus profondément…

Il savait bien que le beau blond n'éprouvait que du désir pour lui et rien d'autre, mais ça lui suffisait pour le moment. Ça lui suffisait, car malgré toute sa belle assurance, il n'avait jamais réellement osé croire qu'un si bel homme puisse s'intéresser à lui.

Certes, il avait déjà eu de beaux amants, de très beaux amants, mais Draco était la quintessence même du désir… Et _ça_, ça lui avait vrillé les tripes jusqu'à la moelle.

Même si le blond ne cherchait qu'à se satisfaire de lui, ça lui convenait parce qu'une chance comme celle-là ne se reproduirait pas avant longtemps. Il en avait la sensation et au regard que Draco venait de lui lancer, son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine, parce que ça lui donnait de l'espoir.

Un espoir bien cruel pour lui qui ressentait déjà tant de choses, mais la cruauté est affaire de patience car malgré les obstacles, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Et puis il n'était pas militaire pour rien… Les batailles, il connaissait… Les guerres aussi.

Et s'il n'avait pas encore gagné la guerre, au moins, il avait déjà gagné cette bataille.

Un soubresaut sur sa langue l'informa que la jouissance de Draco était imminente et sans se préoccuper du grognement contrarié de son futur amant, il se leva et l'embrassa.

Un baiser profond et étourdissant.

Il mordilla la langue de Draco avant de se retourner et de s'agenouiller sur le sol, face contre terre.

« Maintenant Draco… Maintenant… »

Le blond encore enivré ne comprit pas tout de suite la requête du brun, mais quand il le vit fesses au clair, tremblant et mouillé d'impatience, ses mains agirent d'elles-mêmes et son désir le satura de tel sorte qu'il ne put plus se retenir.

Mais il devait faire attention… La pénétration n'était jamais chose aisée pour un homme, excité ou pas, ouvert ou pas, expérimenté ou pas… Refoulant son envie de s'enfoncer avec hardiesse en Harry, il commença à le préparer avec toute la douceur et la patience dont il pouvait faire preuve en ce moment.

Cependant, Harry, bien loin de toutes ses considérations et simplement poussé par son appétence se tordit de frustration hélant et protestant avec force.

« Arrête ça beau blond ! Arrête ! Prends-moi maintenant ! Maintenant, s'il te plaît ! »

« Mais Harry, tu… »

Excédé, le brun se redressa brusquement, enjoignant son corps et celui du blond à se cogner contre le mur rêche et arrachant à son amant un cri de douleur, très vite suivit par un cri de plaisir quand il s'empala promptement sur l'objet de sa faim.

« Quand je te demande de m'enfourner, tu le fais satané con ! Quand je te dis que je veux ta putain de queue en moi, ça veut dire qu'il faut que tu me défonces à la seconde où j'ai prononcé ces mots, pigés ! Alors maintenant, bouge ton cul boucle d'or et fais-moi voir des étoiles ! »

Le romantisme aigu de la critique interloqua Draco pendant une seconde… Comment Harry pouvait-il débiter autant d'insanités en moins d'une minute ? Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, car le désir faisant sa loi, son sexe se rappela douloureusement et plaisamment à lui.

Il mit donc de côté ses interrogations et commença avec toute la bestialité dont il pouvait faire preuve et dont Harry lui était visiblement gré, à contenter son partenaire.

Cris et gémissements fusèrent. Les coups de reins vigoureux et les coups de mains incandescents firent hurler les gorges. Le romantisme fut insidieusement boycotté au profit de la vulgarité. Les morsures, les marques, les coups de langues brûlèrent les peaux… Et quand le plaisir fut enfin à son paroxysme, les bouches se scellèrent tandis que les corps explosèrent d'un torride ensemble, salissant les ventres, les mains et accessoirement le sol, mais ça les deux amants ne s'en soucièrent pas le moins du monde.

Tout comme ils ne se soucièrent pas des regards interloqués des invités… Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la voix amusée d'un grand brun à l'allure sévère ne les rappel à l'ordre.

« Dites donc vous deux, si vous voulez vous sauter dessus, je doute que le salon soit le meilleur endroit. Du moins, dans la situation actuelle… »

Draco cligna une fois des yeux, puis deux, puis trois…

Harry cligna frénétiquement des yeux…

Et l'indiscutable réalité leur tomba dessus avec la force d'un tsunami.

Loin d'êtres seuls, nus et indécemment comblés, ils étaient en fait tous les deux au beau milieu du salon, sous le gui avec chacun une érection de folie qui déformait joliment leur pantalon. (_**NdVif **__: MDR j'ai failli y croire… Je me demandais même quand est-ce qu'ils s'étaient éclipsés dans une chambre _)

Les deux supposés amants piquèrent des fards monstrueux sous les rires des invités et les sarcasmes malvenus de leurs amis… Sans compter les miaulements dépités d'un Hedwige ne comprenant pas exactement pourquoi son maître et le joli blond se scrutaient l'un l'autre depuis bientôt dix minutes.

« Et bien, et bien mon bon Draco… Je pense que tu es fixé sur ce que tu ressens maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Olivier, tu es le meilleur ! Mon cher cousin était littéralement subjugué par notre beau militaire… »

« Beau ? Non mais dis donc toi, depuis quand tu trouves un mec beau ? »

« Mione, un peu de compassion s'il te plaît, Sonny est un véritable canon et la remarque de Ron ne m'étonne pas ! »

« Neville, je suis le SEUL que tu dois trouver canon, est-ce clair ? »

« Severus voyons, Neville n'a pas tort… Sonny est gaulé comme un dieu ! »

« Tu as raison mon chéri, mais tu répètes ça encore une fois et je peux t'assurer que ce soir, je rejoins Hélène chez mes parents ! »

Les joues rouge tomate et furieusement embarrassés, Draco et Harry se séparèrent brusquement.

« Je… d'euh… bredouilla le brun. »

« Je… n'euh… répondit le blond. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour s'éviter aussitôt, et ils se saluèrent rapidement avant de fuir chacun de leur côté.

« Putain les mecs ne sont vraiment pas intelligents, soupira Hermione. »

« Tellement pathétiques, approuva Pansy. »

**0°0°0°0°0°0**

**25 décembre. 01h30 du matin. Balcon de la villa. **

Draco se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Il était mort de honte et complètement ridicule…

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit, non de dieu !? Pourquoi avait-il laissé Harry partir ?!

Non, non, non !

Pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Il devrait plutôt se demander comment par les éclairs de Zeus il avait pu perdre ainsi l'esprit et se retrouver à fantasmer en live sur une partie de jambe en l'air avec ce militaire !

Une seconde, il se retrouvait littéralement jeté dans les bras d'Harry et la suivante, il imaginait la manière dont il allait lui faire l'amour ?!

Quel dieu malsain avait pu lui faire ça ?!

Évidemment les lèvres d'Harry étaient délectables et incroyablement savoureuses mais tout de même ! Il y avait une limite à la fantaisie non ?

« Tu devrais arrêter de cogiter comme ça, ton cerveau pourrait ne pas s'en remettre. »

Le visage caché entre ses paumes, le blond soupira.

« Pansy, chérie, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et vint s'adosser au balcon, le regard levé vers le ciel.

« Avec toi ce n'est jamais le bon moment de toute façon… »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

« Rien de spéciale, mais je vais te dire un truc. Un truc que tout le monde a vu, que tu as vu, que tout le monde sait et que tu sais, mais que tu refuses d'admettre… »

Inquiet Draco se détourna rapidement de son amie, préférant perdre son regard gris sur le jardin qui s'étendait face à lui. Il savait ce qu'allait dire Pansy, et il ne voulait surtout pas l'entendre.

« Ne fuit pas Drake… »

« Je ne fuis pas, mentit-il. »

« Non tu te défiles, comme d'habitude… Écoutes, j'ai vu ce soir le plus beau baiser de tous les temps. »

Draco gloussa avec ironie.

« Non ce que tu as vu, c'est un imbécile qui s'est ridiculisé devant plus d'une vingtaine de personnes. »

« Okay, si tu le prends comme ça… Je n'ai pas vu un, mais deux imbéciles en train de s'embrasser de la manière la plus hot que j'ai jamais vu et je parle d'expérience. J'ai vu deux imbéciles se perdrent dans les yeux de l'autre pendant dix minutes absolument magiques ! Dix minutes extraordinaires que même les invités se refusaient à briser parce que l'alchimie qui a envahi la pièce était tout juste incroyable. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et fit volte face, fixant la jeune femme avec surprise.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Je suis le seul qui a… »

« Non, coupa Pansy avec un sourire, tu n'es pas le seul ! Lui et toi étiez en totale osmose Draco et j'avais l'impression, que le temps s'était arrêté pour vous… C'était magnifique. »

Sans qu'il ne se l'explique, savoir qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à fantasmer fit bondir le cœur de Draco et le réchauffa en même temps. Il connaissait l'attirance qu'éprouvait Harry à son égard mais n'avait pas songé une seule minute que leurs esprits s'étaient à ce point connectés… Un drôle de sentiment l'envahit et lui donna envie de sourire, mais il se ravisa aussitôt…

« Pansy, souffla-t-il, il s'appelle Harry… »

« Et alors ? Il s'appelle Sonny aussi non ? Rien ne te force à l'appeler Harry si tu n'en as pas envie et je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il t'ait fait la moindre remarque à ce sujet. Tu essaies encore de te défiler Draco… »

« Mais non ! protesta-t-il avec véhémence. Ce n'est pas ça, c'est autre chose… »

« Quoi ? Tu es encore amoureux de l'autre abrutit, c'est ça ? »

Le blond ferma les yeux, s'accoudant au balcon et posant son front sur ses deux poings réunis.

« Oui je l'aime toujours… Même si j'ai définitivement abandonné l'idée de recommencer notre histoire ce n'est pas facile pour moi de l'oublier. Et puis… Har… Sonny est un mec que je connais à peine ! Je veux dire, on s'est croisé une fois en boîte et puis au centre ville et ce soir et… C'est trop soudain pour moi. J'ai envie de lui, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à m'engager pour le moment… »

« Est-ce que Sonny le veut ? »

Draco ne répondit pas, troublé par la question.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit-il finalement. »

« Alors arrête de te torturer avec ça, murmura Pansy en s'approchant de lui. Sonny a l'air d'un mec bien et il est beau ce qui ne gâche rien… Et plus important, il ne t'a jamais bousculé pour que tu lui fasses des marmots Draco. À le voir il a l'air aussi perturbé que toi par la situation et même s'il veut plus où est le problème ? On ne peut pas facilement oublier un mec qu'on a aimé et crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose parce que le père d'Hélène même si c'est un gros con me manque parfois, mais… Il faut pouvoir tourner la page. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut te lancer à corps perdu dans une relation juste pour oublier l'autre salaud, mais fait juste en sorte de trouver le bonheur ailleurs, c'est tout. »

« Pansy je… »

« Et Sonny a l'air d'être le candidat parfait pour ça, non ? Surtout qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent… »

« Mais… »

« Et ne me ressort pas l'excuse idiote qu'il s'appelle Harry comme ton ex ! Parce que des Harry y'en a à la pelle dans le monde et la probabilité que tu en rencontre encore un autre est grande. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'à cause d'un connard tu vas te mettre à éviter tous les Harry de la terre ! Je n'imagine pas éviter tous les mecs qui s'appellent comme l'abrutit de père d'Hélène… »

Draco sourit.

« Gilderoy n'est pas un prénom commun non plus… »

« Pff ! La famille Lockhart a toujours été bizarre de toute façon, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. »

Un agréable silence s'installa pendant lequel Draco se remémora les paroles de son amie. Certes, le beau militaire avait été un peu pressant avec ses avances, et sa technique de drague était à revoir, mais il était adorable dans sa façon de faire. C'était un homme follement séduisant, et très plaisant aussi… Il avait de la conversation et même si l'envie s'en sentait, il n'avait jamais vraiment forcé Draco au sexe.

Il faut dire que leur imagination volage avait fait tout le boulot à leur place de toute façon…

Quelque part, Pansy avait raison.

Il avait décidé de tirer un trait sur Harry et bien que ses sentiments lui laissent encore une vive blessure au cœur, il ne pouvait décemment pas se morfondre toute sa vie durant. Il avait pris la décision d'arrêter son histoire houleuse avec l'avocat, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas continuer sur sa lancée et tenter de nouveau sa chance ?

Après tout, il était le premier amour d'Olivier et même s'il l'avait fait souffrir par le passé, Olivier avait tourné la page et trouvé l'amour avec Marcus. Idem pour Pansy, qui avait définitivement mis une clé à son passé pour se tourner vers Blaise et l'avenir heureux qu'il lui offrait…

Si ses amis avaient réussi cet exploit pourquoi pas lui ?

_« Et Sonny a l'air d'être le candidat parfait pour ça, non ? »_

Oui. Sonny ou Harry ou Boule à Zéro ou Potter ou peut importe en fait… Était le candidat parfait.

Fort de sa nouvelle résolution, il se tourna vers Pansy avec un sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt qu'il croisa des yeux d'un vert profond et pas bleus.

« Ha… Harry balbutia-t-il. Mais… »

« Tais-toi ! coupa le brun en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Tais-toi s'il te plaît. Je… Merde, je ne suis vraiment pas bon dans ce genre de situation… »

Draco garda le silence, ses yeux encore arrondis par la surprise. Harry semblait très perturbé et il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

« J'ai parlé avec Hermione, reprit Harry. Ne lui en veut pas, mais elle m'a tout raconté à propos de toi et de ton ex-amant qui par un étrange coup du hasard a le même prénom que moi, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'est que j'ai compris beaucoup de chose après notre discussion et je veux te dire que je ne te force à rien ! Enfin, j'ai très envie de sortir avec toi parce que tu me plais vraiment Draco, mais… Mais je ne cherche pas à m'imposer. Je sais bien que tu auras du mal à tirer un trait sur ton passé mais j'ai envie que tu essayes avec moi. Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas te faire souffrir, mais je sais que je pourrais te rendre heureux. Très heureux même alors… Alors… »

Harry se tu brusquement et il baissa les yeux, son visage prenant une charmante teinte pourpre alors que son courage commençait à vaillamment se faire la malle.

« Alors… marmonna-t-il sans s'apercevoir du sourire tendre de Draco. Je… Tu… Nous… »

« Vous, ils disent oui, répondit le blond avec douceur. »

La tête du brun se releva si vite que Draco cru qu'elle allait se déboîter. Harry lui fit alors le plus beau sourire du monde et le blond ne put résister à l'envie de lui donner un baiser.

Il s'approcha lentement, une main sur la joue rouge du militaire et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles qui le faisaient rêver depuis plus d'un mois. Son cœur se mit à courir dans sa poitrine quand il sentit Harry répondre avec chaleur et il se laissa emporter dans le tourbillon de plaisir qui l'envahissait petit à petit.

_« Et Sonny a l'air d'être le candidat parfait pour ça, non ? »_

Oui. Sonny ou Harry ou Boule à Zéro ou Potter ou peut importe en fait… Était le candidat parfait.

Son cœur, son corps et son esprit étaient enfin en accord.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

**25 décembre. 01h50 du matin. Dans une chambre, avec vue sur le balcon. **

« Aboule le fric chéri, tu as perdu. »

« Tch ! C'est ridicule ! »

« Je t'avais dit que Sonny serait le candidat idéal pour faire oublier sa frustration à Draco. »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, Sonny est aussi stupide que son père et son parrain… Comment un jeune homme aussi charmant que le jeune Malfoy peut-il être bête au point de s'enticher d'un garçon comme lui ? »

« Tu exagères Sev' comme toujours et puis si tu ne tenais pas un peu à Sonny, tu n'aurais jamais permis qu'il s'entiche d'un homme au passé trouble qui éprouve encore des sentiments pour son ex, et encore moins viré en toute discrétion tous les mecs qui lorgnaient sur lui ce soir, hein ? »

« N'importe quoi ! Tu dis des bêtises Neville. Harry Potter est et restera un débile profond à mes yeux ! »

« Voyons Severus, soit fair-play. Ne me dis pas que tu es vexé d'avoir perdu dix livres… Ce serait plutôt à Sonny d'être froissé tu ne crois pas ? Vu le prix que tu accordes à ses relations amoureuses… »

« Tch ! En parlant de relation, qu'en est-il de la nôtre ? »

« La nôtre ? »

« Efface-moi ce petit sourire espèce de diablotin ! J'ai entendu Hermione dire à Pansy que nous n'étions pas officiellement ensemble ? Quand penses-tu avouer le terrible secret à tes amis ? »

« Hum… Et bien, je les laisse mariner encore un peu. J'ai une réputation à entretenir vois-tu. »

« Dis plutôt que ça t'amuse de les faire tourner en bourrique et d'entendre toutes les bêtises qu'ils sont capables de débiter. »

« Héhé… »

« Et je t'ai dit d'ôter ce sourire sadique de tes lèvres… »

« Pourquoi ça t'excite ? »

« Tu veux me voir quand je suis vraiment excité ? »

« Des paroles, toujours des paroles… »

« Espèce de sacripant ! Ton sourire m'agace… »

« Et bien, efface-le… Chéri. Haaan ! Ooh… Sev'… »

« C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça… »

_**THE END n.n…**_

Et voilà !

Alors, alors ? Tordu hein ? Lol… Je sais, je sais… Je ne suis définitivement pas net comme fille. C'est aussi récurrent chez moi que les retards n.n… (_**NdVif **__: Et ne change surtout pas… Ben peut-être pourrais-tu travailler les retards mais le reste on le garde ! )_

**Que ceux ou celles qui éprouvaient de la pitié, de la sympathie et sentiments autre que de l'aversion pour l'ex-petit ami de Draco, soit Harry Jenkins, lèvent la main ? **

Tiens ? Personne ? Étrange… LOL ! (_**NdVif **__: mais on a l'excuse qu'on pensait 'par ta faute' que c'était le bon Ryry…_)

En tout cas, cette histoire se termine ici héhé, et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu autant qu'elle vous a fait haleter d'impatience lol.

Un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ? Même si vous avez envie de m'étriper mdr…

Kissouxxxx HK ;)

PS : Ma Vif… Je t'avais dit qu'Harry (Jenkins) m'appartenait héhé, tu le veux toujours ? MDR ! (_**NdVif **__: Nan, je te le laisse… Mais si jamais l'envie me prends de l'utiliser je te fais signe… missante va !_)


End file.
